Ignorance is a bliss
by gg180000
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys so i wasn't sure if anyone would find this interesting, but I had a weird dream that inspired this so i decided to write a summery and see if you guys think I should go ahead and turn this into a story. So… on with the summary.**

**What if Chase wasn't 15? What if he was only 11? An experiment Douglas had more time with, he has more hidden abilities that he discovered at a young age. What would happen if something bad happened to him. Memories surface along with other unfortunate events begin to occur. Will Chase and the rest of the Davenport/Dooley household hold up or fall?**

**A/N So that's that. It is either super sickish or okay and i have no clue which one it is so please let me know. In other news: Sorry for not updating and not having an excuse except for my own laziness and procrastination.**


	2. Chapter 1 for real

**A/N Well i'm not going to point fingers here, but let's just say someone (Asha Davis) was being a little demanding so i'm writing this now. JK Asha's awesome. Incase you didn't read the summary Chase is only eleven.**

Chase's pov

Grrr… Why can't I do this stupid flip. I've face planted like 10 times already. Well on the bright side my sibling's are at school. If they were bored they would probably be recording my failure and posting it online. Well I just have to keep trying Mr. Davenport is expecting me to be able to do this. This time when I did it I landed on my hands weird and heard a crack. Well that can't be good.

I ended up doing a sort of one handed cart wheel instead of the actual flip. I went over to the bench in the training room and scanned my already swollen hand and wrist. Sure enough two of the bones in my hand and my wrist were fractured. Great just great. I'm used to getting broken bones on mission so this was nothing new. I went upstairs to get some ice from the kitchen to try to keep my hand and wrist from swelling up more.

While I was sitting at the kitchen island waiting for the swelling in my hand to go down I heard a car pull up in the drive way. Tasha. She must have gotten out of work early. I really hope she doesn't make a big deal out of the situation. I hear her walking up the drive way and unlocking the door. She walks in and doesn't seem to notice anything. She glances up at me as she walks past. "Hi Chase," she greets as she walks past. "Hi Tasha," I reply. Suddenly she pauses and walks backwards.

"What's wrong with your hand she asks," she asks in a concerned, yet suspicious voice. "I broke my hand and wrist," I state simply. "You what, why didn't you say anything," she asks in a concerned voice while coming over to look at my now less swollen hand and wrist. " It's not really a big deal we get hurt all the time on missions," I reply.

Tasha looks kind of mad for a second and suddenly I feel mad and concerned. Weird, probably just some glitch. "Donald," I hear her grumble under her breathe. I'm just gonna assume that Mr. Davenport don't tell her when we get hurt. "Well come on," she says while grabbing her purse. "Huh," I ask confused. " Your wrist and hand are broken your supposed to go to the doctor when that happens," she states like it's obvious.

"I can't go to a doctor," I reply with a small laugh. "Why not?," she asks. " They could find out about my bionics," I reply. "But your chip is in your neck though so it shouldn't be a problem," she replies with hints of annoyance in her voice. "Yes, but they'll x-ray my hand and there's kinda a hard drive in my finger," I reply with a kind of nervous chuckle, knowing that bionics kinda freak Tasha out.

I see her eye brows rise a little bit and her eyes widen for a second. " Doesn't that hurt," she replies with a shocked voice. "Not really I reply unless I download I virus which stings," I reply.

I hear Mr. Davenport's car coming around the corner and tell Tasha that he's back. She seemed a little shock since she most likely didn't hear anything. She get's up and walks over the window just in time to see Mr. Davenport driving around the corner. She gives me a questioning look and I just reply by saying "super senses."

I rest my head in my left hand, the one that's not broken and wait for him to come inside. Of course he has to look in the car's mirrors for a few minutes before Tasha marches outside to most likely yell at her husband. I'm tempted to eavesdrop, but instead I go on the internet inside my head. When I hear them come inside I look up and Tasha let's out a small scream. " What," I ask. Mr. Davenport gestures to his eye and I get the message. I close my eyes for a second to make my bionic eye go back to it's normal hazel color. I hear Tasha grumble under her breathe, "I am never going to get used to that," she says obviously momentarily forgetting about my super hearing.

"So, from what I understand you broke your right wrist and hand," he says obviously trying to move away from the whole freaky bionic eye thing. "Yup," I reply while popping the p. "K, where did you break it," he asks. Uhh… I look at them hoping they get the message. Luckily Mr. Davenport does. " We should continue in the lab there's medical supplies down there," he says knowing Tasha will do almost anything to avoid having to go down to the lab. Thankfully, Tasha didn't want to go down to the lab. So she faked a phone call.

On the ride down to the lab Mr. Davenport decided to start a conversation. "Sorry about Tasha freaking," he said without making eye contact. Probably wondering if I was offended or not. "It's fine. Although to be honest I was tempted to scan my hand and pull up an x-ray right in front of her and freak her out , just to get revenge for her screaming. Super senses can be cool, but some times there a pain," I replied.

He kinda just chuckled at my response as we stepped out of the elevator. I walked over and sat in one of the chairs by the cyber desk before scanning my hand and wrist and pulling up an x-ray. Mr. Davenport walked over and examined the x-ray for a minute. "Well the good news is your hard drive and setup doesn't seem to be damaged. Bad news is you'll be in a brace for about two weeks. I would put you in a cast, but I wanna be able to check your hard drive and setup without having to take a cast off your hand," he says after scanning my hand with one of his inventions. Most likely checking on my hard drive and setup considering that it was pretty clear that my hand and wrist were broken.

" I do have one question though," Mr. Davenport began. "How did you break your hand," he asked suspiciously. "I messed up on a flip," I replied simply. He seemed satisfied with that answer.

I then went up to my room to read or something. Mr. Davenport gave us rooms to help protect our bionic secret. Considering it might seem a little weird to one of Adam or Bree's friends that we don't have bedrooms. We still sleep in our capsules at night, but if someone comes over for the night we have to sleep lying down. I check my internal clock. It's 3:00 which means that Adam, Bree and Leo will be arriving home from school any minute. I don't go to school considering that I don't need to and I glitch more than my siblings. Plus I have Spike. When ever people question me or my family about Spike we just say that I have a personality disorder. That's also our excuse for me being "home schooled."

I start to become bored so I start surfing the internet. Having the internet in your brain is….interesting. I can hear Adam, Bree, and Leo enter the house, but I just ignore them. I don't really feel like playing 20 questions right now. And trust me when you get hurt or become sick and your the youngest of 4 it's more like 40 questions. I'm about to head downstairs, when Bree speeds into my room. Jeez Bree knock much?

Bree starts asking me a bunch of questions while speed talking. Eventually Adam and Leo come in too and join Bree. Some of Adam's questions were kind of random, but eh it's Adam. I think they knew that I would remember everything they were saying because they didn't bother wait for any answers.

When they finally finished questioning me my mind was on overdrive trying to make sense of all the voices and questions. "Well," Bree asked obviously becoming impatient. "Wow," I breathed while rubbing my temples. "Okay, one question at a time please." "What happened," Bree asked. "Okay what do you guys know," I ask

"Well we asked where you were because I needed help with my French homework and you speak everything. Then Mr. Davenport said you were in your room and got hurt earlier today, but then he got a phone call and walked off," Bree explained

"Okay well I broke my hand and wrist," I said while gesturing to the brace on my right hand. "Don't you usually have a cast when you break a bone and a brace when you sprain something," Leo asked. "Yes, but Mr. Davenport wants to be able to check on my hard drive and setup without having to deal with a cast," I replied. "How did you break your hand," Adam asked. "I messed up on a flip," I sighed.

"Okay then, now can you help me with my French homework and by that I mean do it for me," Bree asked while taking out her homework. After giving Bree all the answers to her homework she left. Soon after Adam and Leo asked me if I wanted to play video games. Let's just see holding a video game controller while having a brace isn't easy.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay last chapter kinda got into the story, but know we're gonna get seriouser. Time for drama. By the way if you don't know how to imagine Chase just look up Billy Unger Ghost Whisperer.**

Chase's pov

I wake up the next day earlier than usual so I go upstairs to avoid waking Adam and Bree up. My internal clock tells me that it's 5:36 am. which means that no one else will wake up for about half an hour. _Hey Spike. _**What do you want? **_Nothing just bored._** Then do something. **_Talking to you is something. _**Don't be a smartass. **_Too bad. _

My conversation with Spike is interrupted by a hand being waved in front of my face. I snap my head up to see Mr. Davenport looking at me. **Well now he thinks your crazy. **"Shut it," I whisper shout under my breathe. "Excuse me," Mr. Davenport says. "Uhh… nothing," I reply. "Are you okay," he asks me. "Ya I'm fine," I say. "What are you doing up so early," he asks suspiciously. "I just woke up early," I tell him while trying to avoid being questioned further.

"How's your hand," he asks. "A little sore. Nothing serious," I reply while slowly inching away. "Okay," he says while walking away. I decide to go hang out in my room for a while. I check the time and see that it's only 5:41 am. Ugh… I'm bored. **Me too. **_Haven't you caused enough trouble today. _**nope. **I can hear Tasha waking up and Mr. Davenport making coffee. I talked to Spike for awhile before realizing that it was 6:00 and that I needed to go wake Adam and Bree up. For some reason there's like some sort of silent agreement that i'm the one that has to wake them up. Trust me when I say Adam isn't a morning person.

On the elevator ride down to the lab I realize that I'm still in my pajamas. When I get down to the lab I get into my capsule and change into my day clothes. I then proceeded to turn on the lights and knock on Adam and Bree's capsules. "Wake up," I shout. They just groan and step out of their capsules. "Good morning to you too," I say before going back upstairs. I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed back to my room.

I could hear the elevator open and two sets of footsteps. Which mean that I don't have to go back down to the lab again to wake up Adam a second time. I like having super hearing, but it really drives me crazy. I can hear everything within a mile radius of me except when my capsule. Then I just hear everything in the house and a few things outside. Although I hear some pretty disturbing things. I have a feeling that a soon i'll have to add crying baby to the list of noises I hear.

**Hey Chase. **_What. _**I'm bored. **_Too bad. _**Let me out. **_No._** Why not? **_You always ruin everything and I don't like the idea of you using my body to hurt people. _**Quit being a baby.**_ You're just mad because I won't let you out. _**I'm always mad. **_I know. _**I'm also bored.**_ Then go on the internet. _**No. **_What else are you gonna do. _**Oow… What's this all of your suppressed memories. Wanna see? **_No Spike. _**Too bad. **_No!_

Spike keeps yelling things in my head as flashbacks and memories of being with Douglas come across my vision. I start screaming as I grip my head and fall to my knees. Horrible memories of being beaten and screamed at surge through my head. I'm vaguely aware of footsteps coming my way. I start yelling at Spike to stop it. I can hear his laughter echoing in my head and start banging my head against the wall.

I can feel tears on my cheeks. I pretty sure that I started rolling around on the floor. I barely register the door opening in a gust of wind. I can hear my name being shouted, but I don't bother to open my eyes to see who it is. I can tell that people are trying to talk to me, to ask me what's wrong. I can only think about the images in my mind.

I can feel people trying to hold me in place. Most likely to try and stop me from banging my head on the wall. My attempts to get out of their grasps are futile. I just keep screaming at Spike to stop it as clutch my head. Eventually I hear his laughter die down. **Fine you big baby. "**I hate you," I shout. **Aww… you're no fun. **And with that Spike disappeared to some part of my mind. The flashbacks and memories end and I stop screaming and let go of my head. I still didn't open my eyes though.

Bree's pov

It was just an average Friday morning, Adam, Leo, and I were eating breakfast, Tasha was at work, and Mr. Davenport was reading something on his tablet. Then all of a sudden We here screaming. At first I thought it was Leo because of how high pitched the screaming was, but then I realized that Leo was right next to me. _Chase. _Although this wasn't a normal scream. It was more like someone cuts your hand off scream. We immediately abandon our breakfast to go see whats wrong. As we get closer to Chase's room we hear him shouting at someone to stop.

We eventually get to his room and don't even bother to knock. What I see when we open the door shocks me. Chase is sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. He's screaming and I think crying. Which is weird because Chase almost never cries. On top of all that he's banging his head against the wall. At first I think that his hearing's glitching, but then I realize that he's not covering his ears he's just holding his head. I haven't seen him look this bad since he was three.

I super speed over to and kneel down next to him, but he doesn't seem to notice. I try talking to him, but realize that it's pointless. I notice that he made a whole in the wall and that there's blood. Adam seemed to notice too. He pulled Chase into his lap despite Chase's struggles to get out of his grip. We tried calming Chase down, tried to talk to him, but he just kept screaming.

I took notice of the room and realized that it looked like a tornado hit. Chase started screaming Stop It over and over again. Then he shouted I hate you. Until finally he let go of his head and his screams died down. He was still shaking rather violently though and his breathing was heavy. Although he still wouldn't talk or open his eyes. At that moment Mr. Davenport burst into the room with something, but tripped and did a massive face plant. I would've laughed if we weren't in a serious situation right now.

Chase's pov

I was trying to slow my breathing and stop shaking. My head was killing me and I was really dizzy. The fact that someone was rocking me back and forth didn't help either. I heard a thud, but had no idea what caused it. **Ready for round 2. **_No, please, no. I'm desperate. I'll let you out later today, but please don't do that again. _**You better.** Just the thought of Spike doing that again makes me whimper like a scared little kid. I'm pretty sure I started crying again, but I'm not sure. I get jerked upwards causing me to whimper even more. Wow Spike was right I do sound like a baby, but in all fairness I'm pretty sure my heads bleeding.

I can tell that people are talking and who ever is carrying me walks over to my bed and puts me down. There's a gust of wind and then something cool and wet is on my forehead. I feel a prick on my arm and suddenly I'm really tired.

~Time skip~still Chase's pov~

I slowly open my eyes and look around the dark room. I'm in my room, but it's really messy. Ugh… what happened. Oh ya Spike. I notice my breathing starts to speed up when I think about it so instead I focus my attention on listening for voices.

Let's see Bree's in her room, Adam and Leo are downstairs playing video games, Mr. Davenport's in the lab, and Tasha's most likely at work. I try to sit up, but I'm met with a wave of dizziness. So I end up groaning and falling back on my pillow.

Apparently Bree heard me, judging by how she sped into my room. Luckily she didn't turn on the light. "You're awake." I just nod in reply. "What happened," she asks her voice dripping with worry and concern. When I thought about it my breathing started to speed up to a point where I was almost hyperventilating. "Hey hey calm down, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said while sitting down on my bed.

I felt weird lying down so I tried sitting up even though I was still dizzy. "Hey take it easy," Bree said as she gently pushed me back down. One downside to being in the same room with Bree for 8 years is it's nearly impossible to hide anything from her.

"Everyone else is gonna wanna know that your awake," she says while standing up to leave. She super speeds out of the room to tell the others that I'm awake. She comes back in about 5 minutes later. She's soon followed by Adam and Leo, who unfortunately turn on the light. I immediately try to cover my eyes with my arms. Luckily they realize they're mistake soon and turn the lights back off.

I was caught off guard when Adam nearly crushed me in hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he growled. Not gonna lie Adam is kinda scaring me right now. **Hey when are you gonna let me out. **_Uhh… you might have to wait until tomorrow. _**Grrr… You're lucky i'm letting you get away with it this time. **

I apparently spaced off and for some reason I was shaking. I noticed that my siblings were staring at me funny. I tried to stop shaking, but for some reason I couldn't. "Everything alright Chasey," Adam asked me. "Uhh… yah," I replied nervously. He was about to ask me more questions, but Mr. Davenport decided to crash into the room at that exact moment.

I take this time to tell Spike to quit making me shake. Weirdly enough when I get upset Spike gets a little control. _Quit it. _**Quit what? **_You know what i'm talking about. _**I'll make you a deal how about I keep making you shake like a a purse dog and you shut up. K bye. **_Spike no. _Unfortunately I can't talk to him anymore because people are focused on me again.

"Alright everyone except Chase needs to leave now!," Mr. Davenport shouts causing me to flinch. Leo bolts out of the room, while Adam and Bree are hesitant, but they eventually leave. "Okay what happened? Why did you freak out? and why are you shaking?," he asks while turning to me. I just swallow nervously while trying to keep myself calm. "Uhhh… Tasha's home," I say trying to avoid having to answer. I actually did hear Tasha's car pull up so technically I didn't lie. "That's not what I asked," he says while crossing his arms. I feel myself getting becoming nauseous so I use my molecular kinesis to bring over the trash can incase I need it.

"Well are you gonna answer or not," he ask impatiently. "Uhh… not," I reply nervously. " Ehhh… wrong," he mimics the sound of a shot clock buzzer. "Now tell me what happened," he demands. "Hey you okay? You look kind of pale," he asks concerned. Let's just say that i'm glad that I brought that trash can over because at that moment I needed it. I bent over my bed and puked up my breakfast. Good thing I didn't eat a lot. I could feel someone rubbing my back and could hear them talking. Since I didn't eat much I didn't puke very long. I sat up and Mr. Davenport handed me a napkin to wipe my mouth. "Okay maybe you should go back to sleep," he said while getting up to leave. I just nodded and closed my eyes in reply.

I woke up the next morning extremely confused as to why I wasn't sleeping in my capsule. Then I remembered everything that internal clock told me that it was 11:04 am. Jeez I never sleep that late. I sit up and look around the room. Still messy. I slowly tried to stand up. Unfortunately I was still pretty dizzy and my legs were really weak so I fell to the floor with a thud.

I pulled myself back up so that I was sitting on my bed with my feet dangling off the side of the bed. **Can I come out now. **_Uhh… one sec. _I locked the door with my molecular kinesis then let spike out. **Commando App Engaged.**

**Commando App Disengaged **flashed across my vision. Ugh… Spike. My head is killing me. I woke up lying on the floor in the middle of my room. Somehow I managed to scoot myself up against my wall. I noticed that my left hand was bleeding and there was white powder. I looked around my room and saw that Spike had done some redecorating. Apparently there wasn't enough holes in the wall.

"Chase," I hear my name being called and see the door knob moving. I quickly unlock the door with my molecular kinesis to reveal Mr. Davenport. He looks around my room and soon adapts an angry look on his face. His eyes fall on me, you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "What happened in here?," he asked through gritted teeth, his voice seething with anger. "Spike happened," I tell him nervously. "Don't lie to me. There was no reason for Spike to come out," He growls on the verge of yelling.

"He was bored," I try. "Really Chase? That's the best you can do?," he asks. "I'm telling the truth," I tell him desperately hoping that he believes me. He just gives me an angry and disappointed look. I try standing up using the wall to support my weight. I get up about half way, but soon collapse.

He seems concerned for a moment, but soon goes back to being mad. "So you think that I destroyed my room, when I can't even stand up," I ask while raising one eyebrow. "You're probably faking," he fires back. "Ohh.. please everyone knows that I suck at acting," I reply. "You got me there," he says.

He walks over to me and holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up to my feet. I'm hit with a wave of dizziness though and would have fallen if Mr. Davenport didn't catch me. "Thanks," I mumble while trying to keep my balance. He leads me over to my bed and I sit down with my legs hanging off the side. He sits down next to me and looks at the floor. "So what happened yesterday? Why did you freak out?," he asks me.

My breathe hitched for a second, before I started to think of how to answer his questions. It was silent for a moment, but then a crash sounded from downstairs. Ohh… boy.

**A/N So there's chapter 2. I won't be able to write next week so I'll try and get as many updates in as possible. Hmm... You probably hate me right now for hurting poor little innocent Chasey, but don't blame me blame Spike. Feel free to let me know what you think in the reviews. I know theirs some oocness, but that shall later be explained. Poorly made upside down peace sign. (Y)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello people of earth ready for drama.**

Chase's pov

I was currently in my room listening to Bree drone on and on about her teenage girl problems. She apparently decide that she would take advantage of me being bedridden. She was currently complaining about how her boyfriend, Owen, would only talk about art. She suddenly decided to switch topics though and let's just say that I would rather listen to her complain.

"Chase I need you to tell me why you freaked out the other day," she said seriously. I wish we could all just forget that happened, but apparently we can't. I just gulped nervously and hoped Bree would drop it. "I don't wanna talk about it," I replied while looking down. "Yah, well to bad you need to," she said while putting her hands on her hips. "NO! I Don't!," I snapped. I looked up and immediately felt guilty as I saw Bree's hurt expression. "Fine," she replied while storming out of the room, slamming the door on her way. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands, before turning off the lights with my molecular kinesis. I rolled over onto my side and looked around the room. I heard footsteps coming my way there was a knock at my door. "What," I asked. "Hey Chase it's Mr. Davenport. Can I come in," the voice which apparently belonged to Mr. Davenport asked. "If you want to," I replied. Light from the hallway soon filled my room then disappeared as Mr. Davenport closed the bed was weighed down as Mr. Davenport sat down next to me.

"What happened," he asks quietly. "Ask Bree," I reply while looking straight ahead. "But I wanna hear it from you," he pushed. "Well I don't wanna talk about," I replied finally sitting up to look at him. "Why not," he asks. "Because I don't," I reply while laying back down. " I think you should get some sleep," he says while standing up to leave. "Wait," I say as I sit up. He turns to look at me, " I'm sorry for snapping at you," I tell him. "It's okay buddy. You seem a little stressed. I still think you should get some sleep." He says. I just nod and lay down in reply as he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Mr. Davenport's pov

After hearing shouting and a door slam Tasha and I pretty much knew what happened. We turned to each other with knowing looks, "I'll take Chase you handle Bree," we agreed before setting off to find our kids. I knew Chase would be in his room so I headed upstairs. When I came to Chase's room I quietly knocked on the door. "What," came a muffled reply. "Hey Chase it's Mr. Davenport , Can I come in," I asked. "If you want to." Jeez he sounds tired.

I crack open the door and see Chase lying down. I notice that the lights are off and quickly close the door behind me incase the lights bugging him right now. I walk over and sit next to him. When I asked him what happened he told me to ask Bree. I pushed saying I wanted to here it from him, he snapped at me saying he didn't wanna talk about it. I didn't really expect that, but hey what do you expect from I tired eleven year old. I told him that he should get some sleep before standing up to leave. Before I left though he stopped me and apologized. That right there is one of the many reasons why Chase is my favorite although I would never admit it out loud. I told him that he seemed stressed and should get some sleep before leaving. I saw him nod and lie down out of the corner of my eye before I closed the door.

I made my way back down to the living room and sat down on the couch. I decided to pass the time by seeing if the book Chase was reading was any good. After realizing that the book was in a different language, I decided to check my e-mail. Of course there wasn't really anything important. Just some junk mail.

I heard Tasha coming down the stairs so I closed my laptop and put it on the coffee table. "Well," I asked as she sat down on the couch. "She's really upset and worried," she replied while brushing hair out of her face. "Why is she worried," I asked confused as to what my daughter would be worried about. "She concerned that somethings wrong with Chase," my wife replied. Ohhh…

"So what about Chase," she asks. "He's just drained and I hate to say it, but I think Bree might be right," I sigh. "What do you mean," she asks concern lacing her voice. "Chase just hasn't been acting like himself since the whole freak out thing. I just wish he would tell me what happened. Then maybe I could help him," I said resting my head in my hand. "I'm pretty sure we all wish that would happen," she sighs. "Well i'm gonna go tell Chase that he needs to sleep in his capsule tonight," I say while getting up. "Don't wake him if he's asleep," Tasha reminded me as I walked up the stairs.

When I got to Chase's room I didn't see Chase in his bed so I turned on the light in his room. I knew he wasn't in the bathroom attached to the bedroom because the door was open and the light was off. I started to panic so I rushed downstairs nearly tripping on the last step. Tasha looked up at me with a concerned expression on her face. "I can't find Chase," I nearly shouted. "What!?," Tasha shouted as she sprung to her feet. "What," I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around to see Bree. Her expression a mixture of concern, anger, fear, worry, sadness, and guilt.

Bree super speeds up to I assume Chase's room. When we get there I see Bree laughing, wait laughing? "Why are you laughing," Tasha asked her voicing my thoughts. "I know where Chase," she says in between her giggles. "Where," Tasha and I ask in unison. "On the roof," she states like it's obvious. "What do you mean he's on the roof," I ask. "I mean he's on the roof," she says while pointing upwards before walking out of the room.

Tasha and I look at each confused about what we should do. We look towards the window when we see snow falling off the roof. It's January so there's quite a bit of snow. (**A/N I know they live in California, but just imagine.)** Suddenly we see Chase jump down so that he's crouching down on the window sill. I cross my arms while Tasha puts her hands on her hips. "What," Chase asked sounding confused before jumping down from the window sill into the room.

"Chase Maria Davenport (**A/N I decided to give Chase an embarrassing middle name.) **what were you doing on the roof," I asked angrily.

Chase's pov

I was just chilling on the roof, but of course that couldn't last. I heard voices in my room so I hopped down from the roof. I was met with the angry faces of Tasha and Mr. Davenport. I was confused as to why they were mad. "What," I asked before jumping into the room. "Chase Maria Davenport what were you doing on the roof," Mr. Davenport asks me his voice seething with anger. I cringed at the use of my full name. How did I get stuck with the bad middle name? "Just thinking," I replied while walking over to my bed.

"And you can't think in your room," he said through gritted teeth. "What can I say? I like the view," I replied with a shrug. "Do you know how dangerous it is to go up onto the roof. Even more so in the middle if winter when it's icy," Mr. Davenport said while gesturing to the window. "Safer then sending an eleven year old to shut down a nuclear power plant thats about to explode. Besides i've already done it hundreds of times and nothing bad has ever happened," I fired back. I have to admit even I was shocked at the tone I was using. "Go to your capsule," he shouted while pointing to the door. I just wordlessly walked out of my room and headed down to the lab.

When I got down to the lab I just walked over to the console and programmed it so that my capsule would change me into my pajamas. Adam and Bree were down there, but Bree ran upstairs when I came down. I got into my capsule and waited. I stepped out of my capsule after it changed me into my pajamas. "You sleeping down here tonight," Adam asked me. "Apparently so," I replied while pulling myself up so that I was sitting on the cyber desk. I've been sleeping in my bed because i've been too dizzy to sleep standing.

"Everything alright," he asked me suspiciously. "Just peachy," I replied sarcastically. "That's sarcasm right," he asks dumbly. "Yes," I reply simply. "Well what's wrong," he asks. "None of your business," I snap. "Jeez someone's cranky," he says in a sing- songy voice, before getting up to leave.

I just get up and turn off the lights before stepping in to my capsule to sleep. Eventually I fall into deep sleep. Flashes of the time I spent with Douglas fill my mind. The time when Douglas put the hard drive in my finger. Ya that wasn't always there. The time when Douglas did surgery on my eye to correct something. When he did surgery on my hand he didn't drug me he just repeatedly him me in the head until I became knocked out. I woke up during the procedure so he got mad and broke my arm, before knocking me out again. When he did surgery on my eye he didn't knock me out or anything. He just told me that if I moved or made noise he would kill me. This all happened when I was two.

I woke up with a scream. My internal clock told me that it was 2:24 am. I quickly pulled my sleeping mask off and through it on the floor of my capsule. I slide down the back of my capsule until i'm sitting. I look over to my right and see Adam sound asleep. He is such a heavy sleeper you would think he's was dead if he didn't snore. I look over and see Bree start to stir in her sleep. Dang I didn't wanna wake anyone up. I quickly head upstairs as quietly as I can trying not to wake anyone.

I get upstairs without any trouble and sit down on the couch. I listen for noise throughout the house. Let's see Tasha, Mr. Davenport, and Leo are all asleep in there rooms. Adam asleep, but where's Bree? Suddenly there's a gust of wind and Bree's standing in front of me. "You forgot something," she tells me while throwing my sleeping mask at me. " What are you doing up at this hour," she asks while sitting down next to me. "Oh you know…bowling," I say sarcastically. "I could ask you the same thing," I say while turning to look at her. "I went to find you," she says while picking her phone up off the coffee table. "I thought you were mad at me," I tell her confused. "And I thought you were bowling," she says while putting her phone down.

"Chase I saw you freak in your capsule. Why," She said while looking me dead in the eye. I knew lying would be pointless. "I just had a nightmare," I said while looking down. " Chase you practically had a panic attack," she said while scooting closer to me. "It was a really bad nightmare," I tried. "Do you wanna talk about it," she asked while putting her hand on my shoulder. "Not really," I say while fidgeting uncomfortably. "It might make you feel better," she said. I sighed contemplating whether I should tell her or not. I think Bree got the message that I didn't really wanna talk about it because she stood up and suggested that we go back to sleep.

For some reason whenever I think about the time I spent with Douglas I feel nauseous. When we got down to the lab I had to stop and put my weight on the cyber desk. Bree realized that I had stopped and turned to face me, Are you okay you look kind of pale," she asked me. I ran over and puked up almost everything I ate that day into the trash can next to Leo's Mission Specialist desk.

Bree sped over and knelt down beside me and started rubbing my back. Adam decided to wake up at that exact moment to see me puking in a trash can. Great. "I'll go get Mr. Davenport," he shouted before running towards the elevator. I managed to stop throwing up soon after. I sat back on my heels and took deep breaths. Bree handed me a wash cloth to wipe my face, which I wordlessly excepted.

I looked over as the elevator opened and Adam, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha stepped out. "I think i'm gonna throw up again," I said as I saw Mr. Davenport's pajamas. "Haha very funny," he said sarcastically while trying to be heard over the snickering. The snickering stopped once they realized I was serious and did actually throw up again. " Put a robe on," I heard Bree shout.

I eventually I did stop throwing up. Mr. Davenport thinks I have a concussion from when I banged my head on the wall. He said he would examine me in the morning and that we should all go back to sleep. I can't really sleep though and I doubt that Adam and Bree can either. I haven't really slept very much since the whole Spike freakout accident. I keep telling myself it's because I hit my head, but I know that i'm lying to myself. I tried so hard to forget about the time I spent with Douglas, but that's a little hard to do when you have an perfect bionic memory. I finally managed to suppress the memories, but of course Spike had to ruin that. Just like he ruins everything

I guess I fell asleep at some time only to be woken up by another nightmare. Thankfully this time I didn't scream. Although I did feel nauseous again so I got out of my capsule just incase. I decided to get some water so I went upstairs to the kitchen. I just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Considering the fact that I can't reach the cups, but that's not important. I just went back down to the lab and sat in one of the chairs by the cyber desk I rested my head in my arms as I waited for the wave of nausea to pass. _This is all your fault. _**Ya Ya Ya put a sock in it. **_I hate you! _**I know now leave me alone before I make you cry again. **And with that Spike left. " Chasey," I hear someone call. I turn to see Adam stepping out of his capsule. I turn to look at him to let him know that he has my attention.

"You okay," he asks while walking over to me. I just nod even though I know i'm not. "I'm not that stupid," he says while sitting down next to me. "So what if i'm not," I say tiredly. "You should talk to someone so we can help you," he says while laying his head down on the cyber desk in order to make eye contact with me. "That's the thing though. No one can help me," I sighed. "What do you mean," he asks confused," "I don't like to talk about it," I say while finally sitting up. "Well maybe you need to," he says while sitting up again. "I don't think i'm ready to. Not now. Not yet," I whispered while standing up. I immediately regretted it though because I was hit with a wave of dizziness from standing up so fast. I would've fallen too, if it weren't for Adam's quick reflexes. Jeez it seems like i'm always either freaking out, falling, or throwing up these days.

"I think you should get some sleep," he said while leading me over to my capsule. Once I was in my capsule I just put my sleeping mask on and somehow managed to fall asleep.

WhenI woke up the next morning after having yet another nightmare about the time I spent with Douglas. Except this one was about some robot whom I assume was Marcus. I didn't scream when I woke up, but I bang the side of my capsules. Which really hurt my wrist and hand even though I had the brace on. Which caused me to scream. Which definitely got the attention of my siblings. Who were now staring at me. I just laughed nervously before stepping out of my capsule.

"So whatcha guys talking about," I said trying to move on from what just happened. "They were just filling me in on what happened last night. Also did you really have to throw up in MY trash can," Leo said with an annoyed look. "Sorry, next time i'll throw up in your backpack," I said with with a smirk before heading upstairs.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling," Tasha asked while getting ready to leave for work. "Better," I replied while picking up the book I was reading off the coffee table, before heading up to my room. When I got to my room I sit down in my desk chair and start reading my book quickly forgetting everything wrong with my life as I became engrossed in the story. See this right here is why I love books.

I here a knock at my door and look up to see Leo standing in the hallway outside my room. "Hey you weren't serious about puking in my backpack, were you," he asks nervously. Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't," I replied with a devious look on my face before closing the door with my molecular kinesis. Well that was fun. **Ya it was, but i'm bored now. **_Well, what do wanna do._ **I want you to let me out. **_You know I can't. _**Yes you can. **_No I can't. _**Fine I guess i'll just make you freak out again. **_Why are you so mean? _**Why are you so nerdy? **_ Shut up. _**You shut up. **_I wish you didn't exist. _**I'll kill your whole family. **_I hope you step on a lego next time you come out. _**Wow that's to far. **_I don't care. _**Everything Douglas said was true and you know it. **SHUT UP! _Did I just say that out loud. _**No you screamed it out loud. **Great just great.

"Chasey," I hear Adam say. I know it's Adam because I recognize his voice and he's the only one that calls me Chasey. "Yeah," I call back. "Everything alright," he asks concern lacing his voice. It seems like i'm being asked that question every 5 minutes. "Yeah everything's fine," I lie. "Can I come in," he asks. "Sure," I reply. He comes in and immediately seems concerned once he sees my face. "Why are you crying," he asks while rushing over to me. Huh? I wipe my face and my hand comes back wet. _Spike! _**Yes. **_Don't act so innocent you know what you're doing. Now knock it off! _**I'm afraid I don't no what you're talking about. Now I must be going. **_No! Spike wait! Grrr… _"Chasey," i'm snapped out of my thoughts by Adam who kneeled down so he was eye level with me. "Why are you crying," he repeats himself. At that moment my sight just "happened to glitch. _Curse you Spike. _I quickly covered my eyes and shouted at Adam to turn the lights off and close the curtains.

After he does so he comes back over and tries to get my hands eyes without hurting me. "My eyes burn," I shout. "Do you want me to go get Mr. Davenport," he says while standing up. "No, he's at a tech conference," I tell him, the pain in my eyes doubling. I've never had a glitch like this before. "Well what should I do," he ask while doing who knows what. "I don't know just do something," I cry becoming desperate for relief from the burning in my eyes.

"Eddy tell Leo and Bree to come to Chase's room immediately," I hear Adam shout. I assume Eddy gave some annoying remark before following through with Adam's command. I'm not sure though because I was too busy screaming as the pain in my eyes doubled once again.

The pain just kept increasing until eventually it disappeared all together. All that was left was the sound of Spike's laughter echoing in my head. By this time Adam and Bree were trying to calm me down and Leo was out in the hall on the phone with Mr. Davenport. I just sighed, sat back in my desk chair, and tried to even out my breathing. I still didn't dare to open my eyes though. I hate Spike.

**So that's chapter 3. 3,625 words. Wow I have no social life. Kinda a rough chapter, but hey what do you expect. If you expect perfection you should probably go red something else.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chase's pov

There's apparently been some sort of meeting to decide that someone has to be with me all the time incase I glitch or freakout or something. Although everyone would deny it, but there's not much you can hide from someone with super senses.

Let's just say it's… annoying. I never have anytime to myself or to talk to Spike or let him out when he get's bored because he might hurt someone. As if Having a crazy alter ego personality in your head isn't enough. Whenever Spike gets bored he likes to make me mad just enough so that he gets a little control. From there he does little things like making me shake or start crying. He seems to be amused by my family babying me. Although once on one of the few occasions when I was alone he took over fully. Long story short I woke up on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, my whole body aching. Spike also apparently found a knife and thought it would be fun to cut my arm from the my shoulder to my elbow. Luckily my family never found out about it. On top of everything else I don't need a lecture on the dangers of self-harming.

Just incase I wasn't clear I hate being babied. I also hate worrying my family. I'm currently home alone with Bree. Who's been texting Kaitlyn for the past half hour. She's sitting next to me on the couch her eyes practically glued to her phone. I am so bored. I started to let my mind wander and I realize there's one lecture I do need. The dangers of not sleeping and eating enough. I can really help it though I never have an appetite and whatever I eat comes right back up. I hardly ever sleep because whenever I manage to fall asleep i'm awake within an hour because of a nightmare. Let's just say i'm tired and people are starting to notice.

Yesterday I dozed off during training and nearly fell off a virtual building. Luckily I pulled myself back up before anyone noticed. I think Bree noticed me looking at her. Considering the fact that she's now looking at me with her eyebrows raised. "Can I help you with something," she asks sounding exactly like an annoyed teenage girl. "Nooo…" I slowly stretch out the word.

I lean forward towards the coffee table. I pick up a pen and start tapping it on the table. "Would you stop, why are little brothers so annoying." she said before continuing her texting. "Ugh… Kaitlyn can't come over because she has to watch her little sister." she moans while throwing her head back. "Wait a minute," she says while popping back to life. She seems to have gotten an idea.

She starts texting with her super speed obviously excited about something. She soon develops a devious expression. Why am I getting a bad feeling. After a few moments pass. Bree jumps up and squeals. Rather high pitched I might add, Ouch. I stand up and run up to my room while she's distracted with her little girly moment.

The moment I sit down at my desk Bree speeds into my room. Is knocking not a thing anymore. "Hey Chase, wonderful little brother who I love so much, It's good to know I have a little brother who would do anything to keep me happy," Bree rants. "I thought I was annoying," I say while looking up at her with a smirk.

"Wait a minute. Why am I sucking up to you. I'm in charge I can just force you," Bree says while realizing something. I feel the sudden need to jump out the window. "Here's the deal Kaitlyn's little sister, Abby, is your age and your gonna hang out with her today while Kaitlyn and I hang out," she explained. "Why do I have to hang out with her," I whined. "Because I said so and i'm in charge," she said a devious grin plastered on her face. I just narrowed my eyes at her in reply. "Hey on the bright side you have some similar interests. She does hip hop break dancing and you do gymnastics," she said her smile never faltering. I stopped narrowing my eyes, but still didn't smile. Bree turned to leave and I decided to go into the gymnasium room. Mr. Davenport has one upstairs for some reason.

I got to the gym and started warming up. I recently became flexible enough to do the splits all three ways. I went over to the corner where I put my e pod and earbuds. I put my earbuds in and set my e pod to shuffle before getting on the trampoline. I started out with little tricks like front flips, but soon began doing more complicated tricks.

I heard the front door opening and voices, but ignored them and continued to jump. That is until I heard someone enter the gym and felt eyes watching me. I completed my flip before turning to see who entered the room. I took out my earbuds as I realized it was a girl about my age. "You must be Chase i'm Abby," she said. Well she doesn't seem insane. It'd be hard to tell that she and Kaitlyn were even related if it weren't for the fact that she looks exactly like a younger version of Kaitlyn though so there definitely sisters.

"That would be me," I replied while jumping off the trampoline. "My sister said you were my age, but you look a lot younger," she said obviously wondering what my real age actually was. "I'm eleven," I replied. " You are! No offense, but you are really small for your age," she replied surprised. "My brother makes sure i'm aware of my size. He reminds me every single day," I replied truthfully. She smiled at that.

"Hello annoying little brats," came the snarky greeting of none other than Eddy. "What is that," Abby asked turning to see the smart home system. I just walked over and wordlessly swiped Eddy away. "That's Eddy, our rude, snarky, smart home system," I replied. "Oh," she replied, most likely disturbed.

"My sister said you like gymnastics," she said obviously trying to move on from what just happened. "What gave me away," I reply jokingly. We are literally standing in a room full of things used in gymnastics and martial arts. "My sister said you like hip hop and break dancing," I replied. "Yep," was all she said in response.

We somehow decided to jump on the trampoline, which was huge. Eventually I got bored and decided to go on the balance beam. I just did things like handsprings, ariels, cart wheels, things like that. I dismounted and looked over to see Abby looking over at me with wide eyes. "What," I asked curious as to why she was looking at me like that. "Have you ever danced before," she asked curiously. I shook my head no in response.

"Do you want to learn," she asks growing excited. "I never really thought about it," I replied with a shrug. "Come here i'll show you," she said while grabbing my wrist and walking over to the middle of the floor. She took out her phone and started scrolling through her playlist before selecting a song. "Repeat after me," she said before doing some hip hop moves. I copied the moves exactly with a little help from my bionics. We went on like that for awhile. Her doing something and me repeating it.

Eventually we took a break and decided to go up to my room. We ended up playing video games. Turns out Abby's amazing at video games. We teamed up and are currently crushing everyone on the server. Our team name was Spartans. We had just finished crushing "The Dominators" and decided to get a snack. We went down to the kitchen and were popping popcorn. When suddenly Abby decided to catch me off guard. "Hey Chase your pretty good at dancing and with a little more practice I think you could be great. So I was wondering if you would be my partner in a dance contest next month," she asked. Why did she have to ask me while I was drinking water? Now I have to clean up the spit tic I did. "No no no," I repeated while shaking my head violently. "Why not? My last dance partner quit on me so now your my only hope," she said disappointed.

"I can barely go to the grocery store and you want me to enter a dance competition," I replied. "That's a lie," she said sounding disappointed and maybe a little angry. "No it's not," I replied defensively as the microwave beeped. "Then why can't you," she asked sounding angrier by the second. "Because," I replied while pouring the popcorn into a bowl. "Because why," she pushed. "BECAUSE OF SPIKE," I shouted. I slapped my hands over my mouth immediately regretting what I said. "What's Spike," she asked sounding more confused than angry. "I have a personality disorder and Spike's what we call my other personality," I replied solemnly. I'm not a big fan of the lie we use because people tend to treat you differently after finding out you have two personalities. "I don't get why you wouldn't be able to do stuff though," she asked confused and maybe a little annoyed. "Spike's dangerous, all he does is hurt people and destroy things," I replied. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know," she apologized. "It's fine," I sighed.

As soon as I said that Bree and Kaitlyn decided to walk in the room still laughing about something. "Abby let's go," Kaitlyn said before walking towards the door. "Bye Chase," Abby called as she followed her sister. "Bye," I call back before plopping down on the couch. A few minutes later Adam and Leo came in the door grumbling about something. "What are you two so upset about," Bree asked. "We were at our friend's house playing Dishonor and this one team called the Spartans kept murdering us. It was so frustrating," Leo complained. I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. "What's so funny," Adam asked. "Nothing. Well i'm gonna go take a shower later "Dominators," I said while running upstairs.

After taking a long shower and putting on clean clothes I walked back downstairs. Adam and Leo ran up to me and started asking me how I knew what their team name was. "Let's just say Kaitlyn has a sister my age and we make a good team when it comes to video games," was all I said in reply before sitting down on the couch. They ran over and sat down next to me on each side of me. "Ohh…. Does Chasey have a girlfriend," Adam teased before joining Leo in making kissy noises.

I simply stood up, turned around, and slapped them both across their faces. Then I headed upstairs to my room. I heard Tasha and Mr. Davenport come home and heard footsteps heading my way. I opened the door with my molecular kinesis just in time to see Mr. Davenport his hand still in a knocking gesture. "Hey Chase," he replies while putting his hand down. "Hi," I replied while pausing my video game. "So any clue why Adam and Leo are icing their faces," he asked sounding confused. "Maybe their faces hurt," I replied. "Well I kinda got that, but why would their faces hurt," he asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Maybe because I got sick of them teasing me and slapped them," I replied with a nervous smile.

"You what! Ugh… never mind. They probably deserved it," he replied. See I like this side of Davenport. "So… on a scale from 1-10 how bad was Bree's cooking," he said quickly changing topics. "Uhh… I don't know how to answer that," I replied. "What do you mean you don't know how to answer that," he asked. "Bree never cooked anything," I replied feeling bad about selling out my sister. "Then what did you guys have for dinner," he asked confused. "I don't know what Bree ate. I didn't eat anything. Bree hung out with Kaitlyn all day and made me hang out with Kaitlyn's younger sister who is apparently the same age as me," I replied.

"Breanna Elizabeth Davenport," I heard Mr. Davenport grumble under his breathe. Uh.. oh… looks like Bree's in trouble. "Well I have to go do some things. Umm… I want you in your capsule no later then ten. K, " and with that he left. Although I could still hear him yelling at Bree.

I heard footsteps running my way and realized I should probably lock the door. Unfortunately I decided to late and got slapped by Adam. I landed hard on the floor with a loud thud. I could tell Adam used his super strength, but I didn't know whether it was on purpose or not.

I could hear Adam and Leo laughing their heads off above me. There laughter ended though when I spit out blood and a tooth on the floor. I slowly pushed myself up and wiped my mouth. My hand came back red, stained by blood. On top of everything else I hit my head when I fell so now I have a headache.

I scooted myself over to my bed and managed to pull myself up onto my bed. "Chase, please don't tell Big D," Leo practically begged me. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go to sleep," I said while standing up despite the dizziness in my head.

I had to use the walls to help keep my balance on the way down to the lab. I managed to sneak past Mr. Davenport and Bree who were arguing in the living room. When I got down to the lab I programmed my capsule to change into my pajamas before stepping into my capsule. As soon as had my sleeping mask on I was asleep.

I woke up when I heard voices in the lab. Rather loud one's at that. "I'm not saying you're a horrible sister," someone shouted. "You didn't have to," someone else yelled back. I groggily took off my sleeping mask and looked around the lab. I saw Mr. Davenport and Bree fighting. Jeez how long have they been arguing. I notice Bree crying and the guilt comes back.

They seem to notice the fact that I was in the room and immediately stopped fighting. "Bree, why are you crying," I asked while feeling bad about selling her out. "Don't worry about it buddy. Come here let's go upstairs," she said while gesturing for me to follow her. I opened my capsule and took a step, but my headache decided to come back at that exact moment. So I fell, I braced myself for the impact of hitting the floor, but it never came. I looked up to see that Bree had caught me. "Thanks," I say with a half grin. "You're welcome," she said back while flashing a tired grin.

I managed to get back on my feet, with the help of Bree of course. I regained my balance, but Bree still kept her arm around my shoulder just incase. We ended up sitting on the couch Bree's arm still wrapped around my shoulders and my head on her shoulder. We decide to watch a movie. I hate being babied, but I can tell that Bree needs her self need boosted. Besides I can't handle guilt.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Warning this chapter contains some sort of kind of self harming.**

Chase's pov

I woke up confused in the living room with my head on someone's shoulder. Suddenly the memory of what happened yesterday and everything makes sense. My internal clock tells me that it's 5:58 and i'm already tired of being babied. Wow talk about good timing though. I sit up and turn to shake Bree awake. "Bree wake up it's Monday," I say as she begins to stir. She yawns and stretches her arms."Morning," she yawns. "Good morning," I say right back as I stand up and fold the blanket someone must have thrown on us last night.

I walked down to the lab to get dressed and wake Adam. I turned-on the light and walked over to Adam's capsule. I banged on Adam's capsule until he started to stir before walking over to the console to program my capsule to change me into my day clothes. I had done it so many times that I didn't need to look to know where everything was.

I stepped into my capsule and waited for the capsule to change my clothes, but it never came. Instead my capsule started to get really cold fast. I started banging on my capsule, but it was locked. What's going on? **I felt the need to you remind you of my presence. **_Spike. _

It was now colder in my capsule than it was the time during training when Mr. Davenport forgot about me when we working on handling extreme weather conditions. I started screaming as best I could considering that I was frozen. Luckily Adam woke up and realized what was happening. Apparently Spike locked his capsule too so first he had to break this capsule's glass before running over and punching apart my capsule's glass.

Since I was frozen I couldn't move so I got cut by some of the glass. Adam grabbed me and pulled me out of my capsule before picking me up and setting me down so I was sitting on the cyber desk. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering violently.

Mr. Davenport and Leo came down at that exact moment just in time to see a frantic Adam and me frozen. Plus the floor was covered in broken glass. Mr. Davenport immediately sprung into action telling Adam to go get blankets and Leo to get hot water and washcloths. Mr. Davenport came over and started rubbing my hands trying to warm them up as best he could.

Bree came in at that moment with some towels asking what Leo was freaking about. She immediately sped over once she saw me. Adam re-entered with a ton of blankets. Soon after Leo came in with a bucket of hot water. Everything is kind of becoming one big jumble, which for some reason sets alarm bells off in my head.

I don't really register what's going on around me. All I know is i'm starting to get some feeling back. Which is a good sign I believe. Except for the fact that it stings and I still can't move. I can hear voices, but I can't make out what they're saying. Is it just me or is it really hot in here. Black dots are beginning to dance across my vision and i'm finding it hard to stay awake. Someone is trying to speak to me, but i'm not awake long enough to register what they're saying. They're face fades to blackness along with the rest of the world.

Ugh… What happened? I groan at the aching in fingers and toes. Figures around me start to move and there's suddenly a warm feeling against my hand and a voice. "Chase if you can hear me squeeze my hand," a familiar voice says. I instinctively squeeze the person's hand and I hear a sigh of relief in response.

I slowly open my eyes as I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light. When they eventually do I fully open my eyes. I'm sitting in the lab on the cyber desk. I'm resting against someone, but i'm not sure who. I'm wrapped in several blankets for some reason. Oh right, Spike tried to turn me into a popsicle. I sit up and take my weight off of whoever i'm leaning on.

I began to fidget trying to get some of the blankets off. I was unable to get the blankets off though because of whoever I was leaning on decided to bear hug me. It's probably Adam. Well so much for not being babied. "Adam don't crush him," someone shouted. So it is Adam. He stops hugging me and I can breathe again. Somebody else came up and hugged me from behind. I assume it's Bree.

"I'll go tell Mr. Davenport your awake," Bree says before speeding upstairs in a gust of wind. I'm still really tired so I let my weight fall back on Adam and rest my head on his shoulder. "How long have I been out," I mumbled. "About two hours," Adam answered. **Let's see you don't have much mental or physical strength at the moment so I think i'll take advantage. **_What! NO! _

**Commando App Engaged.**

Spike's pov

Alright time to mess with Chase's life. I sit up straight and look over to see the box of rocks staring at me. "I'll bright back, I need to use the bathroom," I say in Chase's little girly voice, while hopping down from the cyber desk and throwing off the blankets. I run into the bathroom and lock the door.

I search through the cabinets until I find what i'm looking for a razor. I position it on my wrist and push down. Tsk Tsk Tsk Chase only eleven years olden your already self-harming. A devious smile spreads across my face as I repeat the action on my other arm. Let's see how Chase handles this.

Chase's pov

**Commando App Disengaged.**

Oh my God. What did Spike do. I immediately spring into action grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink. I have to be quick considering I don't know how long Spike's been in here. I find the gauze and begin applying pressure to my arms. When the blood flow stops I bandage my arms with clean gauze and begin to clean the bathroom. My arms burn and i'm really tired, but I have to hurry. I rinse out the razor and put it back along with the first aid kit. I wipe up all the blood and throw the blood stained paper towel in the trash can. I quickly walk out of the bathroom and back into the lab.

I see Adam, Bree, and Mr. Davenport all standing there waiting for me. I walk over and sit in one of the chair's by the cyber desk. "How you feeling," Mr. Davenport asks me. "Tired," is all I say in response. "You should change into some dry clothes," he says while picking up some of the blankets off the floor. How did I not notice that my clothes were wet. I mean i'm soaking. I just nod and head upstairs to my room. I grab some dry clothes out of my dresser. Being careful to make sure my sleeves are long enough. Good thing it's winter otherwise my family might get suspicious.

I walked downstairs just as the elevator opened and Adam, Bree, and Mr. Davenport stepped out. I pulled my sleeves down a little bit just incase. "Why aren't you guys at school," I asked confused. "Well our little brother got hypothermia from some freak accident and you expect us to just sit around studying the French revolution. Besides there was quite thee argument about going to school. Leo went because he didn't want to get grounded, but in the end we won and got to stay home," Bree explained. "On a related note. Never get in the way two overprotective bionic older siblings," Mr. Davenport said while visibly wincing.

"Hey we are not overprotective," Adam shouted. I winced at his sharp tone. Not gonna lie, I take Mr. Davenport's words seriously. "I beg to differ," I said boldly. Adam walked over and flicked me in the head. Why did I have to say that. "Ow."

I walk over and sit down on the couch already bored. "So what exactly did happen," Mr. Davenport asks suspiciously. " "I guess I messed up while programming or something," is all I respond. Hoping they don't know i'm lying. Well technically i'm not, I did say "or something." "Okay," is Mr. Davenport's skeptical response.

"Attention space wasters," came the arrogant voice that belongs to non other than Eddy. "What do you want Eddy," Bree asked annoyed. "I have some interesting footage to show you," came Eddy's devious reply. Crap I forgot about Eddy. Before I could even blink the footage from the bathroom of me cutting my wrist and cleaning up was up on Eddy's screen. I have to admit it's weird watching yourself do something you don't remember doing.

I looked over to see the shocked and horrified faces of my family members. I bit my lip and quietly started making my way towards the stairs. Trying to get upstairs before they came out of there trance. Of course that couldn't happen though. I was walking backwards and tripped on the couch. I fell over the arm of the couch and was laying on my back staring at the ceiling. The action effectively snapping my family members out of there little trance. They turned to face me, there faces expressing multiple emotions. Sadness, anger, regret, fear, guilt, confusion, shock, and many more.

"Why," was all Adam asked his voice quiet and laced with sadness. "Chase Maria Davenport you are in so much trouble," Mr. Davenport said his voice surprisingly calm. What Bree did next was very unexpected. She turned and slapped Mr. Davenport. Yes slapped him, straight across the face. I pulled myself up so that I was sitting normally on the couch. Bree never broke eye contact with Mr. Davenport as she came over, sat down next to me, and hugged me. I wasn't sure whether the hug was for me or for her. Either way I hugged her back just as tightly.

Because I was scared.

**Not my longest chapter, but i'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back. Be afraid, be very afraid. Jk shout out to scribbler123. Your comment made my day.**

Chase's pov

I was scared, scared of my past, scared of what I could do, scared of myself. Eventually Bree let go and Adam came over and sat down behind her. Bree wordlessly took my left hand and rolled up my sleeve. The gauze on my arm was already turning crimson and I was starting to feel light-headed. Mr. Davenport came over and un-wrapped the gauze. so he could examine the cut on my arm. "You need stitches," was all he said before looking at my other arm.

He walked off, most likely to get the first aid kit. When he came back he had a bottle of something and everything needed to do stitches. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid on my arms.I'm not sure what it was, but it burned like crazy. I clenched my teeth, but other than that I didn't show any sign of pain. He stitched up both of my arms then took out his cell phone to call someone.

I just stared off into space thinking about nothing, despite the situation. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see my older brother, Adam, sitting next to me. "You should get some sleep," was all he said. I suddenly realized how tired I was. Although I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep because of what just happened. I just sighed in response.

Mr. Davenport finally finished his phone call, but sill didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed his car keys and left. Slamming the door as he went. I turned to see Adam looking at me. I'm not sure why I did what I did next, but either way I still did it. I through my arms around Adam's neck and hugged him. He froze for a second before hugging me back.

I'm not sure how long we were like that, but when we finally let go a car was pulling up in the drive way. It was Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport must have gone and picked them up. When they came inside it was obvious that Tasha had been crying. "Everyone go downstairs. "Tasha and I need to talk," Mr. Davenport said sternly. We all just wordlessly walked down to the lab. When we got down to the lab Leo decided to brake the silence just like he breaks everything else. Annoyingly. He started asking me a ton of questions, but for the first time in my life I didn't feel like talking. Finally Bree told Leo to shut up and I can think in piece. Now how am I gonna get out of this? **You could kill yourself. **Shut up, no one asked you.

I guess the only way is to come clean and tell them the truth. Spike did it. "Hey Frankenstein, Davendork told me to tell you to come upstairs. I just wordlessly walked upstairs, planning out what I'm gonna say in my head. The elevator ride seemed way longer, yet way faster than usual. When arrived upstairs I stepped out of the elevator to see Mr. Davenport and Tasha sitting on the couch. "Have a seat Chase," Mr. Davenport said while patting the spot on the couch next to him.

I walked over and sat down next to him. "Care to explain yourself," was all he said, obviously trying to keep his emotions in check. I took a deep breathe before beginning my explanation. "I didn't cut my wrists. Spike did. I just cleaned up after him. He also did this," I explained while showing him the older cut that was already almost healed. Mr. Davenport seemed to process the information before adapting an angry and disappointed look. Well that can't be good. "Chase Maria Davenport that's a lie and you know it. Spike had no reason to come out. Plus Spike is made to protect you. He would never hurt you. In fact he can't hurt you. Now go down to the lab you can come back upstairs when your ready to tell the truth. Until then your grounded," he shouted.

My heart sunk, I told him the truth and he didn't believe me. I knew it was pointless to argue. Even more so when he's mad. He wouldn't even listen to me if I tried. Besides, i'm already in enough trouble. I just sighed and walked over to the elevator. I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of Mr. Davenport.

When I got in o the elevator though I let the tears flow freely. When the elevator got to the lab it opened with a ding. Getting the attention of my siblings. When they noticed that I was crying they started asking me what happened. "He didn't believe me. I told him the truth and he didn't believe me," I whispered.

Adam and Bree seemed to exchange some sort of knowing look before coming over and hugging me.

About an our later Mr. Davenport came down to the lab. I was sitting on the cyber desk with Adam, my head on his shoulder. Bree was on her phone in one of the chairs next to the cyber desk. "Chase I need to speak with you in private," was all Mr. Davenport said. "You can say anything you were gonna say to me in front of my siblings," I replied boldly while taking my head off Adam's shoulder. "I've arranged for you to meet with a therapist. She's one of my most trusted employees. She's also a licensed phycologist and therapist," he explained. I was shocked that he would go as far as thinking I need a therapist. "No," I said confidently in response. "You don't have a choice. She'll come to the house tomorrow at 2:00," and with that he went upstairs.

I do not wanna go to a therapist. I don't need a therapist. I et my head fallback onto Adam's shoulder. "Maybe it's for the best," Bree said while putting her hand on my knee. I just glared at her, stood up, and walked into the other room attached to the lab. I made sure to close the doors behind me. Normally I would go in my capsule or up to my room, but my capsule's broken and i'm not allowed to go upstairs.

Ugh… could this day get any worse. Cue bad thing that makes me realize it can.

**A/N Sorry it's short kinda just a filler. Expect some interesting things next chapter. Can anyone guess how chase will react to his therapist? On a related note, I will never go to a therapist. Why? You may ask. Split the word and this is what you get. The rapist. Need I say more? toodles!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. They make me so happy. I had a request for something happy to happen. I'm working on it. so yeah chapter 7.**

Chase's pov

I woke up with a start. My internal clock told me that it was 5:52 am. Today I meet with my therapist for the first time. Let's just say i'm not looking forward to it. I should probably wake Adam and Bree up. I take off my sleeping mask off, step out of my capsule, walk over, and turn on the lights. I walked over and knocked on their capsules. "Wake up," I shouted. The y just groaned and stepped out of their capsules. I sat down at on of the chairs at the cyber desk and waited for them to wake up.

When they finally did they started heading upstairs. When they noticed I wasn't following them they stopped. "Are you coming," Adam asked me. "No," I replied tiredly. "Why not," Bree asks joining the conversation. "I'm not allowed upstairs anymore," I sighed. "Your what!? Ugh… Never mind. I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Davenport," and with that she grabbed Adam and sped upstairs. Leaving me alone in the lab.

Adam and Bree never came back down to the lab. In fact, no one did. I've been alone in the lab with Spike all day. It's 1:45 pm. which means I have an appointment with my therapist in a little bit. I don't know if i'll go upstairs to meet with my therapist or if she'll come down here. I guess i'll find out in about fifteen minutes.

I'm so bored. There's nothing to do. "Eddy," I call out. "What do you want," is his reply. "Where's Mr. Davenport," I ask curiously. "Upstairs talking to some lady about your messed up head," he replies, annoyed. "Never mind there coming down here now," is all Eddy says before disappearing. I looked over when I heard the elevator and was thrown into a flashback. Suddenly the dream about the robot made sense. It wasn't Marcus, it was her. I checked to make sure it was her with my face recognition app and it came up as a match. She was an android, made by Douglas. She was made to help Douglas "take care of me." I expected to become upset, but surprisingly I didn't. Instead I got angry, no angry is an understatement. I'm furious, furious enough to kill, and right now all I want is revenge.

I made a force field ball and threw it at her. She dodged it. I ran at her and side kicked her square in the gut. I probably would have done more if Mr. Davenport didn't grab me. He wrapped his arm around my waist so that my arms were pinned to my sides and covered my mouth with his other hand. He put me in my capsule and locked the door. Then he walked over and helped "it" up. "I'm so sorry he's never done this before," he apologized.

"It's quite alright," "it" replied in a fake british accent. "He can't get out of his capsule so you shouldn't have any more problems, but if you do just call me through Eddy," was all Mr. Davenport said before going back upstairs. He's really gonna leave me alone with this thing.

She dropped the act though once he was out of earshot. "Poor wittle Chasey. You must be so sad. Your own family won't even bother to listen to you. I see you remember me. I was a little worried you wouldn't remember me," she said with fake pity before a devious smile spread across her face, sending chills up my spine.

I just stayed silent. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of me fighting back. Instead I just glared at the monster in front of me.

About an hour later my appointment was scheduled to end. The entire time the little she-devil went through the files on Mr. Davenport's computer. All I could do was sit and watch. "Well I need to get going. See you next week," was all the monster said before walking upstairs.

After she left Mr. Davenport came down and let me out of my capsule. Afterwards he went upstairs to talk to Tasha. I heard the elevator come down and looked over as Tasha stepped out. Weird Tasha never comes down to the lab. "Well your father isn't gonna have you meet with a therapist anymore and he's letting you back upstairs," she explained. "Thank God," was all I said as relief flooded my veins. Tasha went back upstairs after that.

About a minute later Bree ran down to the lab in a gust of wind. Before I knew it I was upstairs in Bree's room being held down by Adam. I would have asked them what they were doing, but I was overwhelmed by Bree's room. I never really went into Bree's room and let's just say I never want to again.

Almost the whole room was a blinding pink. There was so much perfume in the air it was hard to breathe. Imagine hugging someone that bathed in a million different perfumes. That's what it smelled like.

I started coughing from all the fumes in the air, but since Adam was holding me down I coughed in his face. Oops. "Why are you coughing," Bree asked me. "Super senses *cough* and *cough* perfume don't *cough* mix well," I choked out in between coughs. "Oh," was all I got in reply. "Get *cough* off me," I shouted at Adam. "Sorry I can't," he replied with a smirk.

"You *cough* asked for it," I said with a smile before using my force field to create a dome around me. Adam got shocked and flew back a few feet. I started laughing and coughing at the same time. The look on his face was priceless. "Adam, Bree, Chase, get down here," A voice from down stairs shouted. I recognized the voice as Mr. Davenport. He doesn't sound angry, luckily. We all stood up and ran downstairs. Adam recovered quickly from the shock my force field gives off if touched. Judging by how he jumped up and smacked the back of my head, then bolted out of the room.

When we got downstairs we saw Leo sitting on the couch and Mr. Davenport and Tasha standing in front of him. "Have a seat guys," Mr. Davenport said while gesturing to the couch. We sat down and waited for him to explain why he called us down here. I just hope this discussion isn't about me.

"So I have a little announcement. Were having a Dooley/Davenport family reunion this weekend," he said with fake enthusiasm and real stress lacing his voice. Tasha seemed ecstatic about the idea of a family reunion. This was most likely her idea. I on the other hand had to agree with Mr. Davenport.

"So you all know the rules about visitors. No bionics, behave, be nice, Chase has a personality disorder and that's why he's home schooled, and make us look good," he reviewed the rules and gestured to himself and Tasha when he got to the last rule.

"Also my mother will be meeting you three for the first time so were following the whole "Brother's kids that I adopted when he passed away" thing because she thinks he's dead," he explained while gesturing to Adam, Bree, and I. We just nodded in response.

Family reunion. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I guess will find out.

**A/N Sorry it's short, but I decided to live a sorta cliff hanger thing. Don't worry I'll update soon. (Y)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews they always make my day better. So time for action.**

Chase's pov

Today's the family reunion. People will start arriving any minute now. Bree is cleaning the house with her super speed and Tasha's cooking a lot of food. Tasha apparently has two sisters. One older and one younger. They both have two kids. The older one who's name is Natalia has two sons named Drake and Chris. Drake is sixteen and Chris is thirteen. Her younger sister's name is Christina. She has a daughter and a son. Her daughter's name is Nicole and her son's name is Michael. Nicole's fifteen and Michael's fourteen. Natalia husband's name is David and Christina's husband's name is Ben.

So basically i'm the youngest person in the entire family. Awesome, note the sarcasm. I think i'll hide somewhere the whole time. At least there's no alcohol. That stuff smells horrible. Not as bad as Bree's room though.

I hear a car approaching, but I don't know who it is. I advance my hearing a little bit and pick up four heartbeats in the driveway. Well somebody's here. From what I hear downstairs I can tell that it's Natalia's family. I can hear footsteps on the stairs. I realize that it's Bree, judging by how fast there heartbeat is. They stop at Adam's room and they talk for a second. Then they approach my room. She knocks on the door, but doesn't wait for a response, she just opens the door.

"Time to come downstairs. People are here," Is all she says before closing the door.

I stand up and follow her downstairs. As I make my way down the hall I'm joined by Adam. We don't say anything as we walk down the hall though.

When we get downstairs I study the people in the room and realize something. Not only am I the youngest I'm also at least a foot and a half shorter than everyone. Great. I'm probably standing closer to Adam than strictly necessary, but I get nervous around people sometimes and he doesn't seem to notice. Even if he does he doesn't say anything about it.

You can't really blame me for getting nervous around people though. I mean i'm eleven years old, I don't go to school, I hardly ever leave the house and even when I do it's for short periods of time, I was abused, i'm small for my age, I spent eight years in a basement, and on top of everything else I have to worry about Spike and glitches.

"I'm Donald and this is Adam, Bree, and Chase," Mr. Davenport introduced. At least I didn't have to introduce myself.

I heard another car pull up and about a minute later Rose burst into the room not even bothering to knock. First thing she does when she gets inside. Starts complaining. This is gonna be a long day.

We all just sat and chit-chatted in the kitchen and living room while we waited for Christina's family to arrive. Well everyone else talked I sat on the stairs. I heard a car pulling up and realized that Christina's family was here.

When they came inside Mr. Davenport greeted them and introduced us like last time. I'm still shorter than everyone by a lot though. After that we all kinda went our separate ways.

The adults are talking in the living room, Bree's hanging out with Nicole in her room, Adam's hanging out with Drake and Chris who knows where, and Leo's hanging out with Michael in the lounge. Most likely playing video games. I on the other hand am currently hiding in my room. I'm also bored so I think i'll read.

Before I even pick up a book though there's a knock on the door. I get up and open the door. It's Michael. "Hey um I had to use the bathroom and when I came out I forgot how to get back to the lounge. So I started walking and I got lost and now I'm here. So can you help me get back to the lounge," he asked. I just wordlessly walked out of my room and started heading to the lounge. Luckily he got the message and followed me.

I didn't talk to him even though it was awkward. "Apparently Mr. rich kid's to stuck up to talk to his own cousin," I heard him mumble under his breathe. "I'm not stuck up I just get nervous around people sometimes," I replied simply. He seemed surprised, embarrassed, and a little guilty when he realized I heard him.

"Why do you get nervous around people," he asked curiously. "Let's just say my life isn't as perfect as you think it is," I replied while pausing and opening the door to the lounge and gestured for him to go inside. "Thanks," he mumbled as he passed me.

I started walking back to my room and had nearly made it without any conflict, but of course nothing lasts forever. Bree's bedroom door flew open and I ended up having my first kiss with her door. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. When a looked up I was met with a guilty looking Nicole. "Oh my God, i'm so sorry. Are you okay," she asked while helping me up. "I'm fine. I just never expected my first kiss to be with my sister's bedroom door," I replied, voicing my earlier thoughts. She gave a small laugh at my comment. "Are you sure your okay," she asked again. "Ya, besides my brother punches me a lot harder than that," I replied truthfully. She giggled, but stopped once she realized I was serious. I noticed that she was looking at my arms and realized that my sleeves were pulled up. I quickly pulled them down before she could get a better look. "Well gotta go, bye." was all I said before bolting into my room.

I sat down on my bed and started reading some random book. It was peaceful for awhile, but like I said earlier, nothing lasts forever. I heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Nicole standing there looking a little nervous. "Hey Bree just started texting and went into some sort of trance. Can I hang out with you for awhile," she asked. "If you want," I replied while stepping out of the way so she could enter my room.

I shut the door and sat down on my bed. She looked around my room and her eyes fell on the bow staff I keep in my room. "Do you like martial arts," she asked while sitting down next to me. "Ya, i've been doing it for seven years," I replied simply. "My brother's a first degree black belt," she said probably trying to avoid awkward silence. "Cool," was all I said in response.

"Do you have any other hobbies," she asked curiously. "Reading, gymnastics, guitar, video games, stuff like that," I replied while doing pointless things in my room. "Where do you go to school," she asks. "I'm home schooled," I replied simply. "Your siblings go to regular school though. Why don't you," she asked sounding confused. "I have a personality disorder," I sighed. "I did an essay on personality disorders for school," she exclaimed. "You make it sound like it's fun," I replied with a small laugh.

"Can I ask you a personal question," she asked out of nowhere. "You can ask all you want, but I can't promise you a answer. I replied seriously while turning to face her. "Is there ever conflict between Tasha and your real mom," she asked. I froze and thought back to the day when Mr. Davenport told us about us being born, not created, after I stumbled upon some files on his computer. "I was born prematurely, my mom died in labor," I sighed. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," she apologized. "It's fine, you didn't know," I replied while looking out the window.

I hear my bedroom door open and look over to see Leo and Michael standing in the hall. "Hey Chase, Michael and I were talking and we were wondering if you would spar with him," Leo asked, well more like pleaded. "I don't know if I can," I replied. "Why not," he whined in response. " Does getting stitches ring a bell," I replied while raising my eyebrows.

"It's not my fault your a self harmer. Besides you'll be fine," he replied with scoff. "I'm not a self harmer. Spike did it. Not me," I yelled at him. I'm honestly surprised Spike didn't come out at that moment. "So you'll do it," he replied with a way to happy tone. "Your insane," I shouted. "Look who's talking," he fired back. Right then and there I snapped. I slammed the door in his face and grabbing two bow staffs. "What are you doing," Nicole asked me in a worried tone. "He wants a fight. I'll give him one," I replied while storming out of the room.

Michael and Leo were only a few feet away when I exited my room. "Hey you wanna spar or not," I asked sternly. "Let's do it," he replied while catching the bow staff I tossed to him. "But i've never used a bow staff," he told me while following me to the gym. "Fine we'll do hand to hand combat," I replied. Leo darted off somewhere to do who knows what.

When we got to the gym I took the bow staffs and threw them in the corner. I looked over at Michael as he looked around in awe. "Okay here are the rules," I started effectively snapping him out of his little trance. "We can go anywhere in this room. First person knocked down for ten seconds or more loses. No weapons just hand to hand combat," I explained to him. He nodded in response.

I heard noises behind me and turned to see Leo, Nicole, Adam, Drake, Chris, and even Bree sitting in the corner on some bean bag chairs. Leo had gotten popcorn, soda, and candy all set up. Wow, he must have put a lot of thought into this. He was currently making bets on who would win. "Alright guys, start whenever your ready," he shouted.

We bowed to each other and got in the fighting stance. "Don't worry i'll go easy on you," Michael said cockily with a smirk. Without any warning I kicked him in the stomach and flipped him. He recovered quickly though and got back on his feet just in time.

He threw a punch at me and I grabbed his fist and pulled it back. I held onto his fist and grabbed shoulder before kneeing him in the back. He fell to the ground with a groan. Once again he recovered quickly and tried kicking me. I barely managed to dodge it by doing a back hand spring.

When I looked at him he had a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't know you could do that," he shouted. "I guess you underestimated your opponent," I replied with a smirk. I used his shocked state to my advantage and kicked his feet out from underneath him.

I got to close to him though and he knocked me down. I fell on my back though so I used my hands to push myself back up. **(A/N you now how spike did it in spike's got talent) **He scrambled back to his feet and faced me. I decided to play defense for awhile. So instead of attacking I ran over to the balance beams. Let's see how balanced Michael is.

I hopped up onto the balance beam just as Michael caught up to me. He tried swiping my feet out from underneath me, but I would just do an ariel or handspring so he never knocked me down. **(A/N incase you didn't know an ariel is like a cart wheel with no hands) **Eventually I dismounted with a front flip and turned to face him.

He kept throwing different punches and kicks, but I just either blocked them or dodged them. I started getting tired of blocking though so I ran over to the uneven bars and pulled myself up. I just did a handstand on a bar two high up for Michael to reach. He stood underneath me though like an idiot. I swung down and kicked him in the back. When he was down I jumped off and landed on his back.

I counted out loud and jumped off his back once I reached ten. I put my hand out to help him up, but he rejected. Oh well. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bree, Nicole, and Adam collecting money. It felt good to release my anger. I realized that Leo had recorded the whole thing on his phone and was checking the footage.

I walked over to the exit the adrenaline starting to wear off. "Normally I would be mad because I just lost twenty-five bucks, but that fight was awesome," I heard Drake say. "Dude you have to send me that video," I heard Chris rant to Leo.

Once I left the gym I made my way downstairs to get some water. I walked into the kitchen ignoring the adults conversation. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and was already heading upstairs when they finally noticed I was there. I know i'm small for my age, but come on does really take that long to notice someone.

"Chase, why are you all sweaty," Mr. Davenport asked me. "I might have just sparred with Michael," I replied nervously. "You what," he shouted. "Awe relax, Michael's a first degree black belt and he would never hurt anyone," Michael's dad scoffed.

"Who won," Jacob asked childishly. Earning a slap on the arm from his wife. "Leo has the whole thing recorded on his phone," I replied while walking upstairs. "I heard them talking as I walked upstairs. There talking soon turned to arguing though.

One thing led to another Leo's phone got stolen for awhile, more arguing, then it all ended with Mr. Davenport doing a horribly deformed version of an I told you so/victory dance.

So all in all I think my first family reunion went okay, but Mr. Davenport's parents are coming tomorrow and Tasha's family is staying here for awhile. Considering they live out of town so there's gonna be a lot of people here for awhile. One bad thing though is Rose won't stop complaining about violence and stuff. Also Michael wants a rematch. Will see how that turns out.

**A/N chapter 8 everybody. Just so you know it's 2am. and I had to rewrite half the story because my mom yells at the worst times. Anyway pm me, review, tell me what you think. (Y)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I'll be updating my other stories this week so there might be less updates on this story.**

Chase's pov

I woke up confused as to why I was sleeping in my room, but then I remembered the previous day. I'm kinda sore from sparring, but not to bad. I sit up and hop out of bed. I grab some towels from the hall closet and take shower in the bathroom connected to my bedroom. Luckily I chose to get dressed in the bathroom because when I opened the door to my room Bree was sitting on my bed.

"What do you need," I asked while drying my hair off with a towel. "My French homework. I left it in your room on Friday," she explained impatiently. "I didn't even know your French homework was in here," I replied while throwing the towel

I used in the hamper. Bree looked at me funny and started laughing. "What," I asked confused. "Your hair's a mess and your shirts inside out," she giggled.

"So what," I replied while looking through papers on my desk. Eventually I found her French homework and handed it to her. "Can you do it for me," she pleaded. "Do I have a choice," I sighed. "I'll make you a deal. You do my French homework and i'll fix your hair," she replied with a smile. "Why do I feel like this is a win win situation for you and a lose lose situation for me," I asked. "Oh shut up," she replied while pushing me down in my desk chair and and shoving a pen and her French homework and my hands.

I spun around in my chairs so I was facing my desk and started on her homework. Let's just say letting Bree do my hair was a bad idea and blow dryers are loud. Good thing Bree has super speed so it didn't take her long to finish.

I finally finished her homework. Which was a worksheet and a five page essay on the French Revolution written entirely in French. I just finished it and it's already almost noon. I listen throughout the house for Bree. She's downstairs in the living room with Nicole and Michael.

I stand up and nearly walk downstairs when I remember that my shirts still inside out. I quickly fix my shirt and pick up Bree's homework before walking downstairs. When I get downstairs I see Bree, Nicole, and Michael sitting on the couch talking. I toss Bree's homework in her lap and head over to the kitchen. "Thanks for doing my homework. What was the assignment anyway," she asks. "A worksheet and a five page essay on the French Revolution written entirely in French, " I say angrily through gritted teeth.

"He does your homework," Nicole asked shocked. "Just French and sometimes math," Bree replied. "Wow I wish my little brother did my homework," she says, earning a glare from Michael. "Can I borrow him," she asked while pointing towards me. "I can hear you ya know," I shout while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Go take a nap or something," Bree shouted back. "Why," I asked confused as to why she would tell me to take a nap. "Because i'm in charge and you're cranky," she replied with a smirk. "Am not," I snapped back. "See cranky," she replied in a singsongy voice. "Ugh fine," I groaned while heading upstairs.

I'm not actually going to take a nap i'm just gonna play video games. About an hour later Bree must have passed my room and heard the TV because she burst in to my room all ticked off. "I thought you were taking a nap," she shouted. "Ya well you thought wrong," I replied while pausing my game.

"That's it your grounded," she said sternly. "And your gonna fail French class now," I replied with a fake enthusiasm. "Why are you being so mean all of a sudden," she asked me.

I realized she was right. I was being mean. "I don't know why. I'm sorry," I apologized. "Chase we both know that's a lie. Now tell me, why the change of attitude," she asked gently while sitting down next to me on he bed. Once again she's right. "I can't tell you," I reply while staring at the floor. "Chase you can tell me anything. I'm your big sister," she said while putting her arm around my shoulders. "You won't believe me," I say still staring at he floor. "I can tell when you lie. I'll believe you as long as you tell the truth," she responded. "Okay i'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else no matter what," I sighed. "I promise," she replies while raising her right hand.

I took a deep breathe and thought out what I was gonna say. "Wait until i'm finished to talk," I tell her. She just nodded in response. " Well for starters I haven't been sleeping or eating a lot because I never have an appetite, and I have a lot of nightmares," I begin. "What are the nightmares about," she asks while rubbing my back. "The time I spent with Douglas," I replied quietly. I heard her breathe hitch for a second, but only for a second.

"Spike is always in my head. I can talk to him just by thinking. He made me go through flashbacks which is what you saw during the whole freakout thing. He's been messing with me ever since. He annoys me to a point were I get mad or upset and then he gets a little control. He like to mess up my life by making me start shaking or crying when he does. I wasn't concentrating when I was programming my capsule and he took advantage. Which is why I ended up with hypothermia. When I woke up I was mentally weak. He took advantage by pretending to be me. He went into the bathroom and cut my wrists. I got control back right after he did it. There was also one incident where I woke up on the floor at the bottom of the stairs aching all over. He also apparently found a knife and thought it would be fun to do this to my arm," I said while gesturing to the scar on my upper arm.

"Chase can you tell me what Douglas did to you," she asked gently. "I don't know," I reply while leaning towards her slightly. "If it's too hard I understand," she says while hugging me.

"Um… well he beat me a lot. He yelled at me and cursed at me almost everyday. He would take out all his anger on me. He did a lot of experiments too. Like how long could I hold my force field up and how big could I make it. He didn't want to buy sleeping drugs or pain medicine when he did survey like stuff, so he just repeatedly hit me in the head until I was unconscious. I woke up while he was putting the flash drive in my hand and screamed. He got mad, broke my arm, then knocked me unconscious again. Then there's the time he did surgery on my eye to correct something. He didn't even bother to knock me out that time. He just told me if I moved or made noise he would kill me. He did that a lot. I would have to stay perfectly still and silent for hours.

He told me a lot of bad things and showed me things like people being tortured, raped, and murdered. Then there's the android, also known as my old therapist. She's a fraud. Douglas created her when I was little to help "take care of me." She pretends to be one of Mr. Davenport's most trusted employees. She even has a fake British accent. The only thing she did during "therapy" was taunt me and steal information from the lab. Of course Mr. Davenport won't believe me though," I sighed.

By the time I finished I was crying near sobbing. Bree is trying her best to comfort me. I eventually manage to pull myself together to the point where i'm just silently crying. "I'll be right back," I hiccup as I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I splash water on my face and dry off with a washcloth. I walk back into my room and sit on my bed next to Bree. I put my head down on her shoulder and she wraps her arm around me. We just sit there for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. When I look up i'm met with the concerned face of Mr. Davenport. "I heard crying is everyone alright," he asks worriedly. "Everyone's fine," I reply emotionlessly while lifting my head off of Bree's shoulder. "Are you sure," he asks not even noticing the lack of emotion in my voice. He's staring at himself in the mirror. "Yes," I state simply. "Okay then," is all he says as he leaves after getting one last glance in the mirror.

Jeez can that guy get any more self absorbed. "Let's go downstairs," Bree says while standing up. I just stand up and follow her. When we get downstairs Michael has some snarky comments. He might even be worse than Eddy. "You done having your little tantrum," he teased. I just ignored him. "Silent treatment I see. Did I hurt your feelings. Oh i'm sorry I forgot how delicate you were," he continued to taunt. "Shut up Michael," Bree yelled at him.

"So we gonna have a rematch or not," he snarls. "If you want to," I shrug. "Good," he stands up ad starts walking out of the room, but pauses and turns look at me. "Oh you meant right now," I realize as I hurry after him. when we get to the gym everything is already set up and everyone is sitting there. Including the adults.

I didn't feel like putting on a show like I did yesterday. So I decided to make this as quick as possible. We bowed and got in our fighting stances. He threw the first punch. I stepped out of the way and kicked him in the back when his momentum carried him past me. He fell down flat on his face. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed my knee into his back. Right in between his shoulder blades. I counted to ten and hopped off him. I held out my hand to him, but like last time he rejected.

"Well that's disappointing," I heard Jacob mumble. I just wordlessly walked out of the gym. Bree joined me in the hall. "Nice job, you did that a lot faster than yesterday," she exclaimed. "I put on a show yesterday. I didn't feel like putting one on today," I replied simply.

"Well i'm gonna go hang out in my room," I said while stopping at my door. "K," was allI got in reply. I walked into my room and picked up a random book. It's written in German, but i'll read it anyway.

I hear a knock and look up. "Come in," I call. The door opens to reveal Mr. Davenport. "Nice job, Chase. Martial arts and gymnastics really come in handy don't they," he asks. "Yep," I reply not even bothering to look up from my book.

"What 'cha reading," he asks me while entering the room. I tun so he can see the title of the book. "I don't speak whatever language that's in," he says while squinting at the cover. "German," is all I say while turning the page.

"What's it about," he asks trying to start a conversation. "World War Two," I reply while continuing to read. "Isn't that kinda graphic for your age," he asks using a tone a parent would use when they catch their kid sneaking out. "Probably," is all I say ignoring the tone he used.

"Well okay then," is all he says before leaving the room. Finally I can read about different types of torture in peace. Okay peace and torture do not belong in the same sentence. "Chasey," someone shouts. Adam. "What," I yell back. "Come here," he shouts. "Fine," I sigh even though I know he can't hear me. I listen for his heartbeat and hear him in the lounge. I close my book and start heading to the lounge.

When I get there I see Adam and Leo sitting on the couch in the lounge, staring intently at Leo's laptop. There watching something on youtube. I silently walk up behind them and tap Leo on the shoulder. He jumps up and screams causing Adam to do the same. I covered my ears at the high pitched shrieking sound.

"Don't ever do that again," Leo shouted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized while trying not to laugh. "What," Adam asked sounding extremely confused. More than usual. Leo and Adam both had confused looks on there faces. "Uh, English please," Leo said with a smile.

"What are you talking about," I asked becoming more and more confused by every passing second. "You not speaking English. Say hello maybe will be able to tell what language your speaking then," Leo said seeming to think of a plan. "Hello," I said my voice coming out like a question. "Your speaking German. Is that some sort of glitch," he asked with a forced smile. I just nodded in response. It happened a few times when I was younger.

"I'll go get Big D," Leo shouted while running out of the room. "Well why he's doing that I wanted to tell you that Leo posted the video of you fighting Michael on the internet and it went viral," Adam exclaimed. "I don't care," I sighed. "You do realize I can't understand you," he says with a somewhat serious demeanor.

I just sigh and fall back on the couch. We sit and sorta awkward silence for a few while we wait for Leo and Mr. Davenport to come back. Eventually they arrive and Mr. Davenport's carrying some weird invention thing.

"So I hear your glitching," he says, stating the obvious. "Ya," is all I say. "Well this should fix that," he says while gesturing to the weird invention thing. "How," I asked. "I have know idea what your saying," he said with a fake smile. He came up behind me and told me to tilt my head forward. I wordlessly complied. I felt something cold on the back of my neck and it kinda felt like there was some sort of magnetic field on my neck.

"It takes a few minutes to work," Mr. Davenport explained while pushing different buttons. "What do you think caused the glitch," he asked while doing who knows what. Is he really trying to have a conversation with me while I can only speak German.

I just shrug in response. I really don't know what caused it. "You know what I think. I think that book freaked you out and made you glitch," he said, sounding like a total know-it-all. "Did not," I defended. "I still have know clue what your saying, but you sound defensive. So i'm gonna assume that i'm right," he said slowly. I swayer I could have slapped him right then and there. He's lucky I have to deal with this glitch.

I'm so tempted to curse at him in German, but I don't know when the glitch will end so that might not be smart. Suddenly the machine beeps and Mr. Davenport does some stuff. "Alright that should do it, but just to be sure say something," he says quickly. "Leo broke your cryoblaster," I said slowly. "He did what," Mr. Davenport shouted. "How did you know about that," Leo shouted sounding extremely worried. "I didn't, 'til now," I replied with a smirk.

**A/N chapter nine everybody. I feel chase's pain with the blow dryer. I have extremely curly hair and my mom tried to blow dry it straight. Long story short I had minor hearing loss for about an hour 1st degree burns on my ear and my hair curled back up 5 min. after. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chase's pov

I was dreaming. No it wasn't a dream it was another nightmare. About the time after Douglas did surgery on my eyes. I was temporarily blind for about a week afterwards and he left me alone. I broke one of his inventions because I couldn't see it. To be fair it was in the middle of the room, lying on the floor. When Douglas found out I was in a lot of trouble. I think that ended up being one of the worst beatings I got.

So imagine having a very realistic nightmare were you can't see. Then wake up and still be blind. For some reason I can't get my sleeping mask off and it's freaking me out. "Bree," I shouted, knowing Bree would most likely be the only person to hear me.

Her room is right next to mine and she's not a very deep sleeper. Unlike Adam. I feel around me for something to throw. I felt a book, but when I leaned over and reached for it I fell out of bed. Great.

"Bree," I shout again, praying she hears me. I listen for any signs she's waking up. I hear footsteps and sigh in relief. I hear my door open and turn my head towards the direction the sound came from. "What is it Chase," I hear her ask tiredly yet concerned. "I woke up from a nightmare and realized that I can't get my sleeping mask off," I replied while gesturing to my face. "What do you mean you can't get your sleeping mask off? Also why are you on the floor," she asked sounding more alert.

"I mean my sleeping mask is stuck to my face and I fell out of bed by the way," I replied while feeling around me. "Well it's almost six o'clock so there's no point in going back to bed," she sighed.

I felt myself get pulled up to my feet and lead somewhere. "Ugh… This is taking to long," Bree grumbled. I felt myself get picked and a lot of wind and suddenly I was sitting on the couch. Well at least I think it's the couch. "Were in the living room right," I ask Bree. "Yep," she yawns.

"Where did you two come from and why are you still wearing your sleeping mask," I hear Mr. Davenport ask. "That's not important right now and his mask is glued to his face," I hear Bree sigh. "What," I hear Mr. Davenport shout. Someone tilts my head up and pulls on my sleeping mask. "Yep it's sure stuck on there," I hear him say with a slight chuckle. "Get this thing off my face so I can see," I shout in his face while shaking his shoulders.

"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he grumbles under his breathe. "I heard that," I shout. "Good," he shouts back. "How are we supposed to get it of his face with out hurting him," Bree asks Mr. Davenport. "I don't know glue remover," he replies. "Do we even have glue remover," she asks, hints of annoyance lacing her voice. I decided to just look up how to get glue off your face on the internet in my brain.

"Hey Bree, if you have acetone nail polish remover, it also works as glue remover," I shouted, not really caring that I was interrupting them. "I might have some in my room. I'll go check," was all she said before leaving in a gust of wind.

She was back about ten seconds later judging by the wind. "Found some," she shouted. How have we not woken anyone up? I mean we have been far from quiet. "So this works the same as glue remover," Bree asks me. "Yep," I replied. "Awesome," was all she said before sitting down next to me.

There was a cold wet feeling on my face and I felt the glue loosen up. "That should do the trick," I heard Bree say while setting the bottle down. I pulled the sleeping mask off and slowly opened my eyes. "Glad that's over," I said while leaning back into the couch.

Apparently we did wake someone up. Judging by how Adam sleepily thumped down the stairs. Still in his pajamas. Well actually Mr. Davenport's the only one who's not wearing pajamas.

I hear someone else coming downstairs. How many people did we wake up? I look over and see Nicole on the last step. She's already dressed in her day clothes like Mr. Davenport. "Awe that's cute how your all wearing matching pajamas," she says while looking at our clothes. Well this is embarrassing.

I would go change, but I don't feel like moving right now. "You tired," Bree asks me. I just nod not wanting to talk. "More nightmares," she whispers. I just nod again. "Poor thing," she says pitifully.

Drake, Chris, and Michael all came down shortly after Nicole. All of them making jokes about our matching pajamas, but I was too tired to care. Leo came down about an hour later. Then the thought hit me. Who glued my sleeping mask to my face?

I have my predictions. I wonder if Michael has any glue I can borrow. I don't know why that guy hates me so much. He lost a sparring match. So what? On the bright side I won't be alone all day because there's no school. Go winter break. Although that might be a bad thing. It's not even even 9:00 yet and Bree's already texting.

She's just staring at the screen giggling. Not gonna lie, it's kind of freaking me out. "What's so funny," I ask, my voice coming out more confused than I thought it would. "Nothing," she giggled. Girls are weird.

Bree's pov

I'm currently texting Kaitlyn and probably laughing like a crazy person. I can't help it though it's so cute. I giggle as I reread the text messages while I wait for my friend to respond. (**Bold is Kaitlyn italics is Bree.)**

_Hey Kaitlyn. _**Hey. **_Wat r u doing. _**Nothing, hey u wanna hear something cute. **_Sure :) _**I think Abby has a crush on Chase. She won't stop talking about him. **_That's so adorable. I wonder if Chase likes her back. _** Totes although I didn't know he had a personality disorder. **_Ya he does. _**We should find out if Chase likes her back. ;) **_Totes gtg ttyl. _**ttyl. **

Chase's pov

I still don't feel like moving, but Bree's creeping me out. I grab my sleeping mask and run upstairs. When I get in my room I throw my sleeping mask on my nightstand and flop down on my bed. Barely even nine o'clock and i'm already exhausted. I sigh and close my eyes for a second.

I nearly fell asleep, but he universe just couldn't let that happen. "Hey Chase," I heard someone say while opening the door. I recognize the voice as Tasha. "What," I ask not even bothering to take my face out of my pillow. "Breakfast is ready," she says. "Not hungry," I reply.

"Are you feeling alright," she asks sounding concerned. "Yep," I reply tiredly. My bed shifts as Tasha sits down next to me. "Sit up," she commands. I roll on my back and sit up, still not bothering to open my eyes. I feel a hand on my forehead and cheek. "Your warm and your face is flushed. I'm gonna take your temperature," she says while getting up. I assume she's getting the thermometer. Great I might be getting sick.

About a minute later Tasha comes back with the thermometer. She sticks it in my ear and it beeps rather loudly causing me to wince. Tasha doesn't seem to notice though. " 101.2 degrees," she reads. I just groan and fall back onto my pillow.

"How did you sleep last night," she asks while rubbing my arm. "Horrible," I reply truthfully. "Why," she asks gently. "Well noises kept me up and I guess i'm not used to sleeping in my bed instead of my capsule," I lie. Luckily Tasha's not Bree so she buys my lie. "Ah…Well try and get some sleep," is all she says before standing up and leaving the room. No argument there.

I try to fall asleep, but for some reason I can't. So I just stare at the ceiling. Ugh… I don't get it. I feel fine except for the fact that i'm tired and don't have an appetite. Well I never have an appetite anymore so that's kind of the new normal for me.

About an hour later Mr. Davenport pokes his head into my room. "What," I ask tiredly. "Hey, Tasha said you were sick," he whispers while sitting down next to me. "Apparently so," I sigh. His cell phone rings so he leaves the room to take the phone call. I sigh again and throw my blanket over my head.

I'm so tired. I hear Mr. Davenport finish his phone call and re-enter my room. "Chase," he whisperers. "What," I groan from under the cover. "Just seeing if your still awake," he replies. "I wish I wasn't," I moan. "Do you feel yucky," he asks while sitting down next to me. "No i'm tired," I reply. "That explains the attitude," I hear him mumble under his breathe. I kicked him from under the covers for that one. "What do I need to sedate you," he jokes. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment. I stuck my hand out from under the covers and gave him a thumbs up.

"Wow you must be really tired," he says slowly. "Indeed, and for some reason I can't fall asleep," I reply while pulling the covers down due to lack of oxygen. "Do you actually want me to sedate you," he asks with small laugh. "Yes," I reply seriously. "How about I just give you some sleeping pills," he asks me. "As long as it makes me sleep," I reply while pulling the blankets back over my head. I hear him get up and leave the room.

He comes back a few minutes later with some pills and a glass of water. I take the pills and lie back down. I eventually fell into a far from peaceful sleep. Nightmares suck.

I woke up with a scream. I really hope no one heard me. Stupid nightmares. After I calmed down a bit I realized something. I was freezing yet sweating, i'm all achey, I have a pounding headache, i'm nauseous, and my throat hurts like hell. Swallowing water feels more like swallowing razor blades.

"Chase, are you okay I heard you scream," a voice asks me. I sit up and see Leo standing in the doorway. "Wow, you look awful. I'll go get big D," he says before darting off. I groan and fall back on my pillow.

I can hear footsteps heading my way and someone enter my room. "Wow Leo wasn't exaggerating you look awful," Mr. Davenport mumbles. "Gee thanks," I shout, but it comes out at a quiet speaking voice. He comes over and takes my temperature, "103.1, it's gone up. I'm gonna run some tests," he says before running out of the room. I just want this day to end already.

**A/N Chapter 10, sorry it's short, but it was either a short chapter or no chapter at all because i've been working on other stories. What do you think Chase has. Leave your prediction in the review section. Bye (Y)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Me back on with story.**

Chase's pov

Mr. Davenport finished his tests and told me I have strep throat. My hearing glitched yesterday and I found out that Mr. Davenport put some sort of block on Adam and Bree's chips so they don't get sick too. He's also apparently forcing them to take care of me. It feels good that he has to force my siblings to take care of me because he's to scared of getting sick. Note the sarcasm.

I'm currently trying to sleep. Key word trying and failing. I could here people someone heading my way, but I was too tired to care. "Hey Chasey," Adam said happily while coming into my room and plopping down on my bed. Unfortunately Adam used a bit of super strength causing me to fly up about a foot in the air before rolling towards him because the bed was weighed down. "What do want Adam" I moaned while looking up at my cheerful older brother.

"How you feeling," he said while flashing his signature goofy grin. "Like I got run over by a semi truck," I replied. "You got run over by a semi truck," Adam said dumbly, becoming extremely concerned. " No Adam, I just feel like I did," I sighed. "Oh," Adam replied, seeming to understand now.

I tried pushing myself back up so I could regain some personal space, but failed miserably. "What do you want," I whined. "Nothing," he replied cheerfully. No wonder he made the cheerleading squad. "So you just wanna bug me or something," I asked with a dull expression.

"Oh wait now I went to drop off the family at the airport, Mr. Davenport had to go to some meeting and will be back next Tuesday, and Leo's at Janelle's place. So the only people here are Bree, you, and me. So Bree wants you to come lay on the couch," Adam explained. "Ugh… I don't wanna move," I whined. "You don't have to," Adam said while picking me up bridal style.

Normally I would protest, but i'm too tired to care. Instead I just let out a sigh of annoyance and let Adam carry me.

When we got to the living room Adam practically dropped me on the couch, earning a groan from me. I don't think it's a good idea to drop someone who's been throwing up for the past hour. "Adam, don't just drop him," Bree scolded. Oh no. Is she in overprotective older sibling mode? Well that's what I like to call it since the change is so distinct. It's not actually like a bionic ability or anything.

"Sorry," Adam mumbled to her. "Come here," Bree replied while gesturing for Adam to follow her. They went down the hall and started whispering about something. I old have eavesdropped if I wanted to, but I didn't. All I know is when they came back Adam was in overprotective sibling mood. So i'm home sick with my two overprotective, bionic, older siblings. Well i'm screwed.

Within the few minutes I had two pillows, three blankets, cough/throat drops, a box of tissues, and a humidifier. All I want to do is sleep, is that to much to ask? I currently have my head in Adam's lap and he's stroking my hair. It creeps me out and makes me uncomfortable, but Adam doesn't seem to notice. Eventually I somehow managed to fall asleep.

Adam's pov

Chase just fell asleep and everything is pretty quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly there's a loud banging on the door, which causes Chase to start stirring in his sleep. Bree gets up to answer the door, but before she can get there Principal Perry bursts through the door. "Sup space wasters," she shouts. "Principal Perry, keep your voice down Chase is sick and he's sleeping," Bree snaps while gesturing to Chase's stirring, but somehow still asleep form.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake the baby," she replies with mock guilt. "What do you want," Bree whisper shouts sternly. "I need the munchkin to hack and erase some files," she replied. "Well he can't right now. So can you leave," Bree responded angrily. "Nah i'll just wait here," Perry replied while plopping down in the arm chair.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She put on some romantic thing. She didn't bother turning the volume down, instead she turned it up. Chase was on the verge of waking up, and Bree and I both took notice of this. Bree came over and told me to take Chase back to my room. I just nodded and picked my little brother up bridal style.

I had to be careful not to wake Chase up in the process. Perry apparently wanted Chase to wake up though, judging by how she screamed "touch down" even though she wasn't watching football. Chase winced, covered his ears, and snuggled up to my chest. How cute. I had to smile at that, even though Perry was doing some weird dance and making as much noise as possible in the process.

"A-Adam," I heard a small voice stutter. I looked down towards the source of the voice and saw a half awake Chase stirring slightly.

Chase's pov

I woke up to a lot of weird noises. "A-Adam," I stutter still only half awake. I can tell that he's looking down at me, but I don't bother to look back up at him. I realize that i'm curled into his chest, but I don't bother to move. "What's going on," I ask curious about the weird and LOUD noises. "Perry's here," is all he has to say in order for me to understand. Ever since Perry found out about our bionic secret she's been annoying us constantly.

"Perry SHUT UP," Bree shouts. The action causes me to whimper and snuggle deeper into Adam's chest. I'll just blame this on my fever later. "Hey shh… it's alright," Adam whispers while beginning to bounce up and down like he's trying calm down a baby that's getting fussy. This right here is why I hate being babied.

"Stop," I whine. He stops bouncing me up and down, much to my relief. "I'm sick, not two years old," I groan. "Right, sorry sometimes I forget that your not actually a two year old, just the size of one," Adam taunted. "Put me down," I growl. Adam just starts wordlessly walking up the stairs. He walks down the hall and into his room.

When we get into the room he sets me down on his bed. I sit up and look up at him with a confused and questioning look on my face. "Bree told me to," is all he says while putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Now go to sleep," he whispers while pushing me back so that I fall onto my back. "I can't," I reply through gritted teeth. "Why not," he sighs. "It smells horrible in here," I complain.

I don't even know how many things in here are rotting and i'm pretty sure I saw something move. "Well fine, i'll take you into your own room," he says wile picking me up. "You know I can walk right," I whine. " Ya, but your so tiny and fun to carry," he exclaims. I just sigh and throw my head back.

He carries me into my room and puts me on my bed. "Happy," he asks while sitting down in my desk chair. I just nod while getting under the covers. I try and fall asleep, but that's kind of hard when your older brother is watching you like a hawk. It's freaking me out. I pull the covers over my head and somehow manage to fall asleep.

Bree's pov

I finally got Perry to leave. She's lucky that I have to worry about her revealing our bionic secret. Other wise she'd probably leave blind and have to carry her arm. I hope she didn't wake Chase, but it's unlikely that she didn't. I sigh and super speed up to Adam's room. It's empty so I head over to Chase's room. When I get there I see Chase asleep in his bed and Adam playing with something on Chase's desk.

Normally I would scold him for being in Chase's room instead of his own, but he probably has some excuse. "Hey," I whisper while sitting on the edge of Chase's bed. "Hey," Adam replies, "So I was thinking and I remembered this one invention Mr. Davenport has that cures sickness by sending like changing the age of the illness or something." "Then why wouldn't he use it," I ask. "I don't know maybe he forgot about it," he replied. "Well do you know where it is," I ask mischievously. "It's in the lab and it has a blue band on it," he answered. I sped down to the lab and found the invention, then sped back upstairs into Chase's room.

"Found it," I exclaimed, "I'll set it back eight days because sickness can be in your body for awhile before you actually feel sick." I pull the covers off of Chase and zap him with the invention. He doesn't move or wake up. I put the blankets back on him and speed down to the lab to put the invention away.

When I get back to Chase's room Chase is awake and freaking out. Except Chase looks different, he looks the same way he did when he was three years old! "Bree, what did you do," he shrieks. "I have two questions first. One are you still sick and do you know who Tasha and Leo are," I ask slowly. "No, II don't feel sick, and yes, I know who they are," he replies angrily. I give a sigh of relief, "Well we sorta zapped you with an invention because we thought it would make you healthy again and it sort of turned you into a three year old," I reply.

Chase's pov

I can't believe this, they turned me into a three year old. On the bright side I don't feel sick anymore, but still. "Fix this," I shout while gesturing to myself. Suddenly they burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing," I growl. "I'm sorry, it's just to hard to take you seriously like that," Bree giggled. I just put a bored expression my face while I wait for them to top laughing. "I'll go find you some clothes," Bree says before speeding out of the room. I didn't even notice that my pajamas were practically falling off they were so big on me.

Bree sped back in a few seconds later and handed me some pajamas. I gratefully took them and went into the bathroom to change. I looked and the mirror and realized something. Short jokes make perfect sense. Also I can't reach half the stuff in here. I get changed in the pajamas Bree found and luckily they fit. They look like the pajamas we have now, but smaller. Where Bree found these, I have no idea.

I step out of the bathroom and into my room. I walk over and sit on my bed. The room is silent for a few minutes. "I'm home," I voice calls from downstairs. Oh no, Tasha's back.

**A/N Hehe cliffy. Well kinda. Oh no Chase is three years old. Well let's see how Tasha reacts. Bye (Y)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I have answered the most important question of all time. Turn down for what? Turn down because sick little Chasey's trying to sleep. Geez I swayer some people. *Does dramatic hair flip***

Chase's pov

Oh no Tasha's back. "Hello," I here Tasha call. Bree grabs Adam and super speeds downstairs. I listen downstairs to try and find out what's happening. "Hi Tasha," I here Bree exclaim. "Hi sweetie, how's Chase doing," Tasha asked. "Good, great, he seems to be feeling a lot better. He sleeping right now, upstairs, in his bed, under the covers," Bree ranted. "What's going on? What did you two do," Tasha asked suspiciously, "Adam tell me the truth."

I could practically see the look on Adam's face. "We tried making Chase healthy again with an invention, but instead we turned him into a three year old. On the bright side he still has his memory and he's not sick anymore," Adam said all in one breathe. I could here him get slapped on the arm. Probably by Bree.

"You did what," Tasha shouted, "We'll have your father fix this when he gets back. You two are in big trouble," she seethed. "In the mean time, I'm kind of interested to see what Chase looks like," she said in a much lighter tone. "Right, i'll go get him," I heard Bree say. There was a lot of wind and suddenly I was in the living room.

"Oh my God, your so tiny and adorable," Tasha fawned. I hate my life right now so so so very much. I grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and screamed into it. "Is he okay," I heard Tasha ask. "Ya, he's fine just irritated," I heard Bree reply.

I let myself fall back on the couch and set the pillow down next to me. "I feel better now," I breathed. Suddenly the door burst open and Leo fell into the room. "Leo, what happened," Tasha shouted. Well long story short when I was three my super senses weren't fully developed. I covered my ears and winced at Tasha's loud voice.

"Paparazzi," was all he had to say for us to get the message. Paparazzi has been bugging us ever since word leaked out that famous, billionaire, inventor Donal Davenport mysteriously acquired three kids. It's really annoying. They don't bug Adam, Bree, or Leo at school, but other times we aren't so lucky.

"I have a question," Leo began after catching his breathe," Who is that," he said while pointing at me. "That's Chase. Don't ask," Adam answered. There was a knock on the door and someone cracked open the door. "Hey guys, can I hide out here for awhile. Paparazzi saw me with Leo and there bugging me now," she asked. "Sure," Leo exclaimed before we could remind him that I was a three year old.

"Who's that," she asked while gesturing to me. "Um… this is…Cody. Our cousin, he's staying with us for awhile because his parents are…having issues. It's really depressing teenage pregnancy and all that jazz," Bree lied not so smoothly. Amazingly Janelle bought it. "That's so sad, poor thing," she replied. Well I guess now I have to act like a normal three year old. How the heck do normal three year olds act. I just won't talk or i'll act like Adam.

"How old is he," Janelle asked. "He's three," Adam replied while coming over and picking me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "You so owe me," I whispered in his ear. "Shut up and act like cute little three year old," he whispered back. "Fine," I sighed while putting my head down on his shoulder. Like I said earlier I hate my life so much right now.

"I'm gonna go put him down for his nap," Adam said before making his way upstairs. When we got into his room he set me down on the bed and went into his bathroom. He came back out with a bottle of air freshener and sprayed it into the air. "Better," he asked while putting the bottle away. I just nodded in response. "Nice lie by the way," I complimented. "It wasn't a lie, go to sleep," he responded while sitting down next to me on the bed. "What," I asked confused. "Your still three, three year olds need to take naps," he replied, sounding exactly like a parent. "Fine," I sighed.

Adam's pov

Chase just fell asleep and i'm really bored. It's fun babying Chase because he's so tiny and adorable and it makes him mad when when we fawn over him. He's even cuter when he's mad because it's so hard to take him seriously. I think the best way to tease Chase is by babying him.

Hmmm…. this is going to be fun. For me not for Chase. HeHeHe… "Adam." I guess I was wrong about Chase being asleep.

"Cody's" pov

Ugh… It is impossible to sleep. "Adam," I whine. "Yes Chasey," he replies. "There is no way i'm going to go to sleep," I say sternly while sitting up. "Ugh.. kids," I hear him grumble under his breathe. I just glare at him, "Do you want me to throw a tantrum," I joke. "Just come here," he sighs, while picking me up. "You know I can walk right," I ask with an eye brow raised. "I know, but it's un to carry you," he replies while standing up.

"Can you take me down to the lab," I ask. "Janelle's here we can't go down to the lab," he replies, using a 'duh' tone. "Go into my room," I instruct. He complies and carries me into my room. "Put me down," I command. He sets me down and I walk over to my closet. I open it, push back my clothes, and push my hand into the carved out handprint. A retinal scanner is visible as some of the wood slides back. It scans my eye and a screen with a series of numbers, letters, and dots pops up. I punch in the code and the wood panel in the back of my closet opens up to reveal a secret passageway that leads to the lab.

"After you," I say while gesturing for the dumbfounded Adam to go into the passageway. He walks through and I follow him pushing the button to close the passageway door behind me. We walk down the sloping passageway and into the lab. "What invention did you use to turn me into a three year old," I asked Adam while sitting down at Mr. Davenport's desk. "It had a blue label," Adam answered. Oh no that's a highly experimental invention. I'm lucky to be alive. "Adam seemed to notice my concern judging by how he asked me what was wrong. I grabbed him by the shoulder and screamed in his face, "You idiots could have killed me."

I found the invention and grabbed it. I brought it over to Mr. Davenport's desk and scanned it. Good news is I can fix this. Bad news is it will take some time. I grabbed some tools off of the desk and started working.

Adam just sat and watched me work for hours. I was too concentrated to care though. I finally managed to reverse the controls, but I needed to test it out on something first. I grabbed an apple from the mini fridge and zapped it after setting the blaster to one year. The apple rotted after about a minute.

I walked over and programmed my capsule to change my clothes. I don't wanna change back and be wearing clothes this small. I stepped out of my capsule wearing clothes that were way to big for me. I walked over to the invention and programmed it to turn me back to my real age. "Hey Adam, can you zap me with this," I asked while handing him the invention. "Sure," he said while taking the invention from me. I stepped back and let Adam zap me.

About a minute later I returned to my normal age. "Thank goodness," I sighed. Adam on the other hand was in tears, "They grow up so fast," he sobbed while putting a hand on his heart and wiping a tear. I hate being babied, but my conscience is screaming at me to do this.

Since i'm so weak I give in to my conscience. I just know this is gonna come back to haunt me. "Hey Adam, i'm gonna go train can you come spot me," I asked snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sure," he replied while following me over to the entrance to the passageway. The plan is i'll let myself get hurt and let Adam take care of me.

We get back into my room and I close the passageway. "Go to the gym, i'll meet you there," I told Adam while searching through my closet. "What are you gonna do," he asks me. "I'm gonna change," I explain, growing annoyed. "Okay," he replies, finally leaving. I grab some shorts and a t-shirt and change. I examine the mostly healed scars on my arms. I just had my stitches removed yesterday.

I have a lot of scars on my back from the time I spent with Douglas. They say some pretty ugly things. I still use scar cream from time to time. I stand up and make my way towards the gym.

"Hi, Chase," I here Janelle say as I pass Leo's room. "Hi," I wave while stopping to say hello. I don't want to be rude. "What happened to your arm," she shouts. "Stuff," I reply quickly before bolting towards the gym.

When I get to the gym I slam the door behind me and think over my plan. I'll 'mess up' on the uneven bars and land wrong. I know how to land correctly and I know how to land incorrectly. I still want to get a workout in though so i'll do some other stuff first.

Adam's lifting some weights in the corner. We do have some weights in here, but not as many as we do in the weight lifting gym. We have way to many rooms in this house. I start stretching and doing some basic warm ups. Stretching for me means doing things like the splits. Basic warm ups means cart wheels and somersaults.

I start doing some random floor routines that are on my mental database. When I feel eyes on me I look over to the chairs still set up from the time I fought Michael. It feels like that happened months ago, but it really happened just a few days ago. I see Janelle and Leo sitting in the chairs watching me.

"Who do you want me to fight this time," I call to Leo who's getting a not so good look from his girlfriend. "Haha, Chase such a jokester," he laughs nervously, "I never made him fight anyone," he lies to his girlfriend. "Leo, you might not wanna lie to your girlfriend about something that went viral on the internet," I say while grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Hey let's watch Chase do his flippy thing," he says trying to change subjects. I narrow my eyes at him before walking over to the balance beams. I mount and think out what I wanna do. I pace the balance beam not even thinking about it while I think. I finally decide on doing ariels, cart wheels, handsprings, somersaults, and random flips.

I do a double front handspring into an ariel. From there I do a back handspring into a back somersault. I stand up and do some cartwheels, switching direction in the middle of one. I thought about my dismount and got ready. I did a triple back handspring into a double backflip. However I didn't stick it and ended up doing a back somersault. I ended up on all fours breathing heavily.

"You alright buddy," I hear Adam call. I just give him a thumbs up, out of breathe. I've never done that before. I push myself to my feet and grab my water. I take several gulps before heading over to the trampoline. I pull myself up onto it and start jumping.

I just do little things like seat and knee drops to warm up. Soon i'm doing things like triple backflips though. I jump up and let myself fall into a back drop. Eventually I slowly stop jumping and get off. Luckily, Leo and Janelle left so I can put my plan into action.

I chalked up my and hands and walked over to the uneven bars and jumped on. Swinging myself up onto the higher up one. I do some tricks not wanting to come off suspicious. I swung up onto the higher and flipped up so I was doing a handstand on top of it. Suddenly I 'lost my balance' and fell to the ground, landing on my side with a painful thud.

Remember when I said this would come back to haunt me. Let's just say I was right. I heard a sickening pop and suddenly my shoulder and side erupted in pain. Sure i've broken bones before, but this was different. It hurt to breathe! I rolled onto my other side and cried out in pain.

Adam was by my side in a nano second. Like seriously when did he get super speed. "Chase are you…Ahhh," Adam screamed. "Hey Chasey, you might want to look up 'how to relocate someone's shoulder,'" Adam grimaced. Well great. Adam bent down and picked me up careful not to injure me anymore.

He set me down on some mats that were stacked up in the corner. "Go get Bree or Tasha or Leo or someone," I shouted. "Jeez, okay be right back," he shouted before running out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with Bree, Leo, and Tasha. "Chase what happened," Tasha shrieked. "I missed the bar," I shouted, my teeth clenched in pain. "What do we do!? it's not like we can take him to a hospital," Leo shrieked. He looked at my shoulder more closely and fainted. Classic Leo.

"Uh… the hospital. The hospital Mr. Davenport told us about that we can go to. Uh the phone number is in the lab on his desk. It's labeled M.M. He said to ask for Dr. Horace Diez and tell him were Davenports," I said remembering what Mr. Davenport told me about a year ago. Right now I love my bionic memory.

**A/N Oh no Chasey's plan back fired. Do you know the name of the hopsital? If so leave it in the reviews, even though it's super easy. Kinda a cliffy, but whatever. Bye (Y)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chase's pov

Bree sped down to the lab to search for the phone number. She came back about five seconds later. She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. I listened in on the conversation. "Hello, this is Dr. Kaz, how may I help you," the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, I need to speak with Dr. Horace Diez," Bree replied. "One moment please," was all the voice said before screaming, "HORACE," at the top of their lungs. "Hello, this is Dr. Horace Diez, chief of medical staff. May I ask who's calling," a voice which I believe belong to Dr. Horace Diez asked.

"My name is Bree Davenport. You know my father Mr. Donald Davenport," Bree replied slowly. "Ah yes, your the bionic girl. Are you or one of your brother's hurt," he asked." Uh… yeah, my younger brother, Chase Davenport, got hurt," Bree replied.

"Okay i'll have two of my best doctors come over there. You and your older brother can come to, but be warned the doctors are kinda young," was all he said before hanging up.

~time~skip~

The doorbell rang and Bree sped over to answer it. "You must be Bree Davenport. We're the doctors sent to pick up you and your brothers," the shorter one said. The other one was practically drooling over Bree. Gross.

"A yeah, did you guys walk here," Bree asked while looking past them. "Yes," the shorter one replied. "Would you like to take a ride in the world's first self-driving car," Bree asked with a smirk. "Ya," they both yelled in unison. "Adam! Chase! Let's go," Bree yelled. Ouch.

We went down to the garage and got in the car. I sat in the driver's seat since i'm the only one that knows how to program the car. They told me the directions and I programmed them into the car's GPS.

"So you guys are bionic superhuman," the shorter one, who's name I learned is Oliver. "Yup," Adam replied popping the p. "What are your powers," Kaz asked. "I have super speed, super agility, I can like walk on walls and ceilings, I have a navigation system in my brain, and vocal manipulation," Bree explained. "I have super strength, heat vision, blast wave, and plasma grenades," Adam exclaimed. They all turned to me expectedly.

"I have super smarts, half my brain is like a super computer, super senses, a forcefield which I can shrink down into a ball and throw, a GPS in my brain, magnetism app, override app, levitation, molecular kinesis, and a commando app, but my commando app is more of a glitch since I can't control it," I stated simply.

"Destination reached," the computerized voice said. The car doors opened automatically to reveal a normal hospital. What? "Follow us," Kaz said while walking towards the hospital.

They led us into a closet then, pulled some secret lever, did a sort of puzzle, then pushed a button and the wall slid back to reveal a superhero hospital. Welcome to Mighty Med. Earth's only superhero hospital,"Kaz shouted while putting his hands in the air. "Wait so superheroes are real," Adam exclaimed while looking around. They just nodded in response.

"Chase if you would please follow me into the X-ray room," Oliver said while walking down the hall. He led me into a room and told me to sit on a counter. He took an X-ray and told me I cracked my ribs and dislocated my shoulder.

"Do you want any pain medication before I relocate your shoulder," he asked me. "No, just do it," I told him while bracing myself for the pain. "Are you sure," he asked while looking at me with a confused look. "I spent three years with a psychopath, I wasn't born bionic," I said with a half smile. "Well okay then," was all he said before popping my shoulder back in place. I grit my teeth and clenched my fist in pain, but other than that I didn't do much of anything to show pain.

That's one thing Douglas taught me. Pain is a sign of weakness, according to him. "Done," Oliver shouted, causing me to wince. "I'll get you a sling, be right back," was all he said before darting out of the room.

He came back in a minute later with a sling. He put my arm in a sling, similar to the time Adam was in a sling. Aw… that brings back memories of nearly dying. "I can't do much for your ribs, just take it easy for awhile and take deep breathes so they can heal properly," he said while writing something down on a chart.

"M'kay," was all I said before hopping off the counter, "Can I go now." "Sure, your siblings are right down the hall," he said while putting some things away. "Thanks," I said before walking out of the room and down the hall like he instructed.

My siblings were there talking to Kaz and some other girl wearing a pink, black, and silver suit. I should just walk over to them, but what's the fun in that. I noticed that Adam was flirting with the girl and decided to create a little entertainment. Kaz saw me and gestured for me to come over. I put my finger to my lips in a 'shush' gesture. He seemed to get the message.

I ducked behind the counter and activated my override app. "Connect to Adam," I whispered quietly while putting my fingers to my temple. I started gently hitting my face. Adam was full out slapping himself. I made him slam his head into the counter. Then I made him grab a doctor passing by him, dance with him, spin him around, then dip him. "CHASE MARIA DAVENPORT," Adam shouted. Uh… oh… I'm in trouble. "Disconnecting," I whispered quietly, which caused Adam to do the same.

He dropped the doctor and stood up straight looking around for me. I slowly stood up and walked over to him. Kaz, the girl, and Bree were laughing their heads off. Adam picked me up by the back of the shirt so I was eye level with him. "Nice one," he said with a smile while high fiving me. "Wait is your middle name seriously Maria," Kaz asked between his fits of laughter. "Yes," I sighed.

He started laughing again, but stopped when the girl slapped his arm. "Knock it off," she growled. "I'm Skylar," she said in a much more friendly tone. "Chase," I replied. I turned to look at my older brother, "You can put me down now." "Fine," he sighed while setting me down.

"Why are you guys wearing your mission suits," I asked Adam. "Oh that reminds me," Bree said before speeding me back home and into my capsule. "There's some rule that they want superheroes to wear their suits," she said while programming my capsule. She changed me into my mission suit then sped me back to the hospital. **(A/N Same one's they have now except Chase's is smaller.)**

The whole process took about a minute. "Aw that's cute how your suits match," Oliver said while setting a clip board down. He apparently came back out when we were at home. "Our pajamas match too," Adam exclaimed while Bree and I just groaned. "In all fairness we sleep standing up, in a glass box," Bree moaned.

"So Chase, your siblings told me you can move things with your mind. I have someone I want you to meet," Skylar said deviously, before turning and shouting, "Alan!," at the top of her lungs. The action caused me to cover my ears, jump back, and let out a small cry. I crashed into Adam when I jumped back and we both fell to the ground.

"So I can relocate your shoulder without pain meeds, but someone raising their voice causes you to do that," Oliver said while leaning over the counter to look at us. I just glared at him, before springing back up to my feet. Adam on the other hand stumbled onto his feet. People throughout the hospital are staring at us now and i'm starting to get uncomfortable.

"What do you want Skylar," a kid wearing a sweater vest asked while coming up to us. "This kid can move stuff with his mind too," she said while gesturing to me. "Oh really," the guy said while walking over to me. I just decided I don't like this guy.

**Me neither. **_For once, we agree. _**It truly is a miracle. Next thing you know Mr. Dumb 'n Strong will actually graduate high school. **I smiled and started laughing slightly at Spike's joke. "What are you laughing about," the kid, who's name is Alan I think, asked. "Nothing," I giggled. He started leaning over me in a threatening way. Uh oh… **Heck yeah!**

**Commando app engaged**

Spike's pov

"Watch who your talking to sweater vest," I shouted. "Ahh… Spike," someone shouted. Glad to know my work hasn't been forgotten. "Okay, what's up with the scary voice Chase," the princess n the pink suit asked. "I'm not Chase, i'm Spike," I growled. "Adam, do something," someone shouted. I turned around just as the meathead ran at me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him, before kicking him in the side.

"What did the pip-squeak do," I growled while ripping the sling I had on off. Chase might feel pain, but I don't. The other girl wearing a grey suit ran at me. I put up a forcefield, which she sped right into. "Since when can you use Chase's bionics," she asked with a shocked expression. "Since now," I growled while flashing a devious smile.

The pink princess ran at me doing all sorts of flips before getting in a fighting stance. "So we have a little gymnast," I snarled while cracking my knuckles and my neck. I got into a fighting stance and waited for her to make the first move.

She did a front handspring towards me. Big mistake. I grabbed her foot and twisted it so she would land flat on her stomach. She got the wind knocked out of her and just laid there. I grabbed her foot and pulled it backwards. I leaned down by her ear and growled, "Your lucky, i'm so tempted to snap your neck right now, but I won't."

I pinched her pressure point and stood up. Ugh Chase wants back out.

**Commando App Disengaged**

Chase's pov

Oh my God. This is so weird. I remember what Spike did and ow! Did he really have to rip the sling scariest part is I know what Spike was planning to do. He wanted to kill everyone in the building. I fall to my knees at the realization that I could have ended people's lives. **This is a one time thing. Don't expect to remember things. **"Your insane. I hate you," I screamed, slapping my hands over my mouth right after I realized that I said that out loud.

"Chase," a voice said. I looked over and saw Adam and Bree standing a few feet away from me. "Are you okay," Bree asked me. I just shook my head in response. "What's wrong," she said while coming over and kneeling down next to me.

"I remember," I whispered quietly. "You remember," she asked, sounding shocked. I just nod. "Spike was gonna try to kill everyone in the building," I whispered while trying to hold back tears. I could have been responsible for the deaths of innocent people. The deaths of my siblings.

I heard a groan and looked over to see Skylar getting up off the ground. When she saw me she backed away in fear. "I'm sorry," I mouthed to her. "What was that," Alan asked. "That was Spike, my commando app activated and everyone became a threat," I answered. "That's… AWESOME!," Kaz shouted. "No, it's not," I said quietly while standing up.

"I would have brutally murdered everyone in the building if my commando app didn't disengage," I sighed. "Not awesome," he said, fear in his eyes. "Uh let's go home," was all Bree said before speeding us home. We arrived in the lab and I went in my capsule to change. My siblings doing the same.

I stepped out and walked over to the first aid area. I grabbed a sling and put my arm in it after making sure I didn't dislocate my shoulder again. I walked over and sat in the chair at Mr. Davenport's desk. "Chasey, you okay, " Adam asked while kneeling down in front of me. "No," I sighed, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong," he asked while gently lifting my chin up, forcing to look at him. "I'm scared," I whispered. "Of what," he pushed. "Spike," I whispered, blinking back tears. "Why," he asked gently. I realized that Bree was behind me, listening. "I think he's gonna kill everyone I care about, then kill me," I whispered, looking down.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist and hugged Adam back with my good arm. "It's okay to cry," Adam whispered in my ear. That was it, I lost it, I broke down, sobbing into my older brother's arms. "Shhh… It's gonna be okay," Adam said gently while rocking back and forth. Adam might not be very smart, but he's good at reading people.

Adam's pov

Oh my God. What in the world has my baby brother been going through. Something is seriously wrong and I intend to find out what it is.

**A/N chapter 13. more spike drama and a sweet brotherly moment bye (Y)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N too lazy too type note, I update too much so it don't go to top of screen so check lots.**

Chase's pov

I eventually stopped crying and slowly pulled away from Adam. He gingerly wiped the tears off my face and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and threw the tissue away. "Let's go upstairs and watch a movie," Bree suggested. I almost forgot she was here. We just silently agreed and walked over to the elevator.

I leaned into Adam as we walked and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Well looks my plan might work after all. When we walked into the living room Leo was sitting at the kitchen island and Tasha was pacing the floor.

"Your back," she shouted, her face lighting up as she ran over to us. "What's wrong, sweetie," she asked me while reaching out to put her hand on my shoulder. I'm not sure why, but I jumped back about two feet and put my forcefield up. I put my forcefield down right after what I did registered, but I still did it.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I apologized. "It's okay, your probably a little tired and stressed. It's been a long day," Tasha says while standing up straighter. Adam and Bree exchanged a knowing look. It was brief, but it was there.

"We were gonna watch a movie," Bree said, trying to move on from what just happened. "I'll make some popcorn," Tasha said, before walking over to the kitchen.

~time~skip~

Bree's pov

Chase went to sleep about half an hour ago, Tasha's doing some report for work, and Leo's in his room. Adam and I are in the living room. "Hey Adam," I said, getting his attention.

"What's up," he asked. "You know how Chase jumped back and put up his forcefield when Tasha tried to touch him," I started. "Ya, I know. "Do you know what it reminded me of," I asked. "How Chase acted after we got him back from Douglas," Adam sighed. "Exactly," I replied.

"What are we gonna do," I asked. "We need to help him in any way possible. Like we did when he was three," Adam replied. This is one of the rare moments when Adam is smart. "Why would this happen to someone as kind and innocent as Chase," I asked, not understanding. "I don't know," he replied with a sigh.

"We should go to bed. Aren't you having a slumber party tomorrow," Adam yawned, while standing up and stretching. "Ya," I replied while standing up. We walked over to the elevator, pushed the down button, and stepped in. It was silent, but that ended once the elevator doors opened.

We heard screaming and saw Chase freaking out in his capsule. He was in the fetal position on the floor of his capsule, whispering things to himself and occasionally screaming. We ran over and opened his capsule door. Of course I got there first. "Chase." He looked up when he heard his name and was crying. "It's Spike, he won't stop," he cried.

The look on his face broke my heart. "I'll go call Mr. Davenport," I said while standing up and taking out my phone. I walked over to the other side of the lab as the phone rang.

"Bree, this better be important. I'm in the middle of a meeting," came Mr. Davenport's angry voice. "Alright, i'm not suppose to tell you this, but Spike can talk to Chase he's constantly in Chase's head. Well something's wrong with Spike. Chase remembers what happened while Spike was out, Spike could use Chase's bionics, and Spike tried to murder people. Well Spike did something to Chase and now Chase is all acting like he did when we got him back from Douglas." I growled.

"That's bad, but it can wait," Mr. Davenport whispered impatiently. "Oh, also Chase is currently having a mental break down in his capsule right now because of something Spike's doing, but I guess it can wait," I replied in a mock happy tone.

"What!? I'll be right there. I took my high speed helicopter here so i'll be able to get back in a few minutes. I'm awesome," was all he said before hanging up. I turned around and saw Adam trying to calm Chase down.

"He's on his way," I informed them while crouching down next to Chase. Chase started choking himself all of a sudden and he wouldn't stop. Adam grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his throat. What the heck is going on!?

~time~skip~

Mr. Davenport came running out of the elevator and over to us. "What's going on," he asked frantically. "SHUT UP," Chase screamed. "Excuse me," Mr. Davenport asked while crossing his arms. "He's talking to Spike," I yelled at him. "Oh, get him to stand up," Mr. Davenport instructed, "Step out of the capsule and close the door."

He pushed some buttons on the cyber desk and the control panel for the capsules. Flashes of different colored lights filled Chase's capsule. "Done! I temporarily disabled Spike. Now I have to get back to my meeting. I probably just lost a million dollars because of this. Oh Chase, take one of the pills in the medicine cabinet that has a blue cap and a red bottle. It will fix your ribs and shoulder by tomorrow morning. Gotta go," Mr. Davenport shouted before running out of the lab.

Chase looked hurt by his comment, but didn't say anything. I sped upstairs and in front of Davenport. "Bree, move I need to get back to my meeting," he said impatiently. "You should be ashamed of yourself," I said while crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes, "You just let your son know that you care more about making a quick buck than him."

"Of course I care about him. It's just, just," Mr. Davenport trailed off. "Just what? You know what go back to your meeting. I'm gonna go see how Chase is doing," I sneered, before speeding back downstairs.

Chase was sitting on the cyber desk talking to Adam. "Hey guys, we should go to sleep. It's late," I said while walking over to them. "Ya, let's hit the hay," Adam said while standing up. Chase just wordlessly hopped off the cyber desk. "Did you take the pill already," I asked Chase. He just nodded as he stepped into his capsule.

I'm worried about him. I hope he talks more tomorrow.

**A/N Sorry it's short, but it was kinda just a filler. Next chapter will have action, drama, and maybe some humor. (Y) Bye**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm here and this is a longer chapter so I hope it makes up for not updating. Thanks for reviewing it makes me happy. **

Chase's pov

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my shoulder and ribs weren't even sore. That pill must have worked. I step out of my capsule and walk over to the control panel for the capsules. I program it to change me into my day clothes. I step back into my capsule as the familiar light fills my capsule.

I step back out as Adam and Bree walked out of the elevator. Bree looks nervous and stressed for some reason. "I am freaking out. The most popular girls in school are coming over tonight," she shouted while pacing around the lab. That's right she's having that slumber party, cheer squad retreat tonight. **"(A/N Pretend she's on the squad)** "Uh yeah, Chase you wanna go to the park with me and Leo. You know so we can avoid Bree's girly freakout," he said, earning a glare from Bree.

"Sure," I replied, resisting the urge to correct his grammar. "Okay, let's go," he said while backing towards the elevator. I followed him into the elevator and into awkward silence. The elevator opened with a ding and we stepped out. Leo was there pacing impatiently. "Ready," he asked while perking up.

"Yup," Adam replied. We walked towards the door and grabbed our jackets on the way out. We got into Adam's car and drove to the park. Leo and Adam sat in the front and I sat in the back.

"We're here," Adam said while parking the car. We all hopped out of the car and started walking towards the snow covered park. "Janelle's here! Later losers," Leo said with a wave before darting off towards his girlfriend.

"Well then, i'm gonna go talk to those girls over there. You good by yourself," he asked me while backing towards a group of girls. I just nodded in response, while walking off.

I climbed a tree and sat on a branch. The view was awesome. Eventually I climbed back down and started walking around the park. "Hey kid," I turned around to see who was shouting.

Four guys, probably around fourteen, ran up to me. "Are you the kid from that youtube video who fought that one guy in the gym," one of them asked me. I just nodded in response, recalling the memory. "No way, prove it," another one challenged. "How," I asked. "Fight him, he's a red belt," he said while patting one of his friends on the back.

"No thank you," I replied while turning to leave. Of course they couldn't except the fact that I didn't want to fight. The kid that they wanted to fight me through a punch and instinct took over. I flipped him over my back without even thinking.

"I am so sorry," I apologized. "Get him," the kid coughed while standing up. Well great. Before I knew it four guys were chasing me. I ran for awhile, doing A few flips to avoid some hazards. Eventually I had to stop running though because there was a small stream at the park. It was partially frozen, with some water visible.

I turned around just as the four guys surrounded me. I knew I would be in trouble if I fought them so I decided to play defense. One of them threw a punch and I deflected it. Another tried kicking me, but I ducked under it. When I stood back up I wasn't prepared, and got a fist to the face.

I stumbled back a few steps and they used it to their advantage. They pushed me back and I fell in to the stream, the thin ice breaking under my weight. When I surfaced they laughed and cracked a few jokes, before walking away.

I pulled myself out of the water and on to solid ground, coughing up water and shivering. "Chase, are you okay?" I turned to see Leo and Janelle running up to me. "I'm fine," I replied while standing up. "No, you're not. You're gonna get frostbite," Leo replied, "Where's Adam." "Over there flirting with some girls. I'll go get him," I said while walking over to him.

"Adam," I said, trying to get his attention as I tap on his shoulder."How may I… Wow Chasey, what happened," he asks while kneeling down in front of me so we're eye level. "Some guys pushed me into the stream," I manage to say, my teeth chattering like crazy. "Okay, i'll take you home," he said, before turning around and saying something to the girls he was talking, correction, flirting with.

"Let's go," he said while walking back to the car. Leo joined us while we were walking back to the car. I hopped in the back and Adam blasted the heater. We drove home, Adam and Leo asking me a million questions a minute. Which I refused to answer, instead I just stayed silent.

We pulled up into the drive-way and slowly got out of the car. We walked into the house and were bombarded with questions. There were all just about why I was soaking wet and shivering. "Everybody be quiet," Tasha shouted. "Chase honey, go take a shower and put on some dry clothes," she instructed, in a much quieter tone.

I ran upstairs to my room and headed into the attached bathroom. I took a hot shower and dried off. I went into my room and changed into some dry clothes. I grabbed my wet clothes and threw them in the washer. I walked back into the living room just in time to be knocked over by my dearest sister.

"Chase, i'm sorry," she apologized while pulling me up to my feet. "That's okay," I replied, while brushing myself off. "I'm just nervous about the cheerleaders coming over," she said, while biting her lip, "Come on, everyone wants to know what happened." I followed her over to the couch and sat down.

"So what happened," Bree asked while plopping down next to me, "And how'd you get a black eye." "Well, I was walking around and four guys, about fourteen i'm guessing, came up to me. They wanted to know if I was the kid from the video where I was sparring with Michael. I told them I was and they wanted me to prove it by fighting one of them. I declined, but they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. When I turned to walk away one of them threw a punch and instinct took over, I flipped him.

He got mad and the four of them chased me for about 5-10 minutes. There's a stream at the park though and they cornered me, my back towards the semi-frozen stream. One of 'em through a punch and I deflected it. Another one tried kicking me and I ducked. When I stood up one of them punched me in the face. That's how I got the black eye. I stumbled a little bit and they pushed me into the stream," I explained.

"Oh….," they all chorused. "Oh my gosh people will be arriving any minute," Bree exclaimed while jumping up from the couch. Suddenly I felt weird, like tingly, and my clothes became baggy. Uh…. oh….

"Chase what happened? I thought you fixed it," Adam shouted when he looked at me. "I guess I only temporarily fixed the problem," I replied, while trying think of what could have gone wrong. "I'll get you some clothes that fit," Bree said before leaving in a gust of wind. She came back and sped me back up to my room. "Here's some clothes," was all she said before speeding back downstairs when the doorbell rang.

I changed into the clothes Bree brought me and looked in the mirror. It was just jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Adam. "Hey just so you know we're sticking with the cousin Cody thing," he said while entering my room. "I assume you wanna pick me up," I said with a smile. I have no clue why he likes to do that, but hey, it's Adam.

"You read my mind," he exclaimed while picking me up, "Oh, by the way the living room is full of teenage girls." Great. I just groaned and put my head down on his shoulder. "Wait a minute, why don't I just use the invention again," I exclaimed as Adam froze in his spot.

"Well Bree lost her phone and rearranged the lab, but I can go look for it," he replied, while continuing to walk down the hall. He walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen. "Awww… I didn't know you had a little brother," one of the girls said. "Uh… that's my cousin Cody. He's staying with us for awhile. I do have a younger brother named Chase who's eleven," I heard Bree say.

I could practically sense Adam's smirk. "Don't you dare," I growled in his ear. Adam turned around and walked over to the girls. "I have to go do some things. Would you girls mind watching Cody for awhile," he asked. I chorus of 'we don't minds' and 'of course we cans' came from the girls. "Well terrific," Adam replied while setting me down next to Bree. I hate him so much right now.

I decided to remain silent for as long as possible. "I'm Stephanie, can you say Stephanie," a blond girl asked. I turned to look at Bree and gave her a 'really' look. "Go ahead Cody, say Stephanie, " Bree said, " But make sure you don't say it perfectly," she added under her breathe. Well so much for not talking. I take a deep breathe and think out how I want to say it, "S'ephanie." I purposely left out the t.

"Aww…," was all I got in reply. I ended up having to repeat all the girls names like that, even though my bionic brain was going against it. Adam needs to hurry up and find the invention. "Do something else cute," Bree whispered in my ear. I don't like all the attention, it makes me nervous.

I laid my head down on her shoulder and secretly held my breathe. When I hold my breathe I get the hiccups. I counted to ten and exhaled. Sure enough I got the hiccups. The girls apparently thought it was cute. A little kid has the hiccups, what's so cute about it? I will never understand girls.

Adam must have gotten the invention. Judging by how he came up with a big bulky bag. I let out a small yawn, trying to have an excuse to leave. "Bed time," Adam said while coming over and picking me up. He walked up to my room and set me down. I grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. I made sure the blaster was on the right setting and had Adam zap me.

About a minute later I changed back. "Hey your black eye's back," Adam exclaimed. I just ignore his comment, groan, and fall back on my bed. "I'm hungry," he grumbles. "There's left over pizza in the fridge," I sigh. "Don't you want anything," he asks. "I'm not hungry," I reply. "Your never hungry anymore. Have you been eating lately? You look thinner," he states matter a factly.

"Adam, i'm fine," I lie. "No, you're not, come on you need to eat," he says while pulling my arms, trying to make me stand up. I refused to stand up so he picked me up and decided it'd be a god time for the bionic brother toss.

He through me down the hall and I crashed into the wall at the end of the hall. On top of that I fell down the stairs. I groaned and pushed myself up so that i'm sitting. "Chase, are you okay," Bree shouts while rushing over to me.

"I'm okay, but Adam won't be," I grumble while springing to my feet. "Hey your the kid from that video, right," one of the girls asks. "It depends, do you wanna fight me and push me into a semi-frozen stream," I ask skeptically. "No," she replies, sounding confused. "Oh, then yes," I reply. "Hey Chasey, how far'd you go," Adam shouts while thumping down the stairs.

"What are you two doing," Bree asks while putting her hands on her hips. "We were hungry," Adam stated while flashing his signature goofy grin. "Well, he was, I just got dragged into it," I replied.

"Just grab something to eat and go," Bree sighed, annoyed. I didn't want to eat anything and was planning on running away. Adam might seem dumb, but he has his moments. Unfortunately this was one of these moments. You can't run away when your older brother picks you up by the back of your shirt.

"Adam, put me down," I whine while trying to get free. "So you can run off," he says while getting stuff out of the fridge. "Exactly," I reply. "Okay," is all he says before dropping me.

I look up and glare at him. I stand up, brush myself off, and run down the hall towards the gym. I learned to keep clothes under the sink in the gym's bathroom incase I need to hide somewhere. I run into the bathroom attached to the gym and change my clothes.

I come out and start stretching. I just want to avoid people right now. Will that happen? Probably not, but i'll try to avoid people anyway. I walk over to the long trampoline and hop on. I start running and do an an ariel into a double back handspring. I ended up on my back so I got up and tried it again. I managed to stay on my feet at the end this time, but I still bounced up a few feet.

I'm better at doing stuff on the ground than on the trampoline. After trying it a few more times, I decide to do something else for awhile. I hop off the trampoline and do a back bend, flip my feet over, and go into the splits for no reason. Just a random thing.

I stand up and walk over to the balance beams. I mount and go into a hand stand. I start walking my hands while I let my mind wander. Eventually my arms give out and I end up doing a front somersault. I stop on my back and fall off the balance beam. I got the wind knocked out of me as I hit the ground. Why didn't I try this on the lower beam?

"Chase, why are you on the ground," a voice asks. I look up and see Tasha looking down at me. I roll over onto my back and spring up to my feet. I turn around and look at her. " I fell off the beam," I reply simply. "It's really not safe for you to be training without adult supervision," she states. "Do you need something," I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Just wondering if you wanted something to eat," she asks. "I'm good, thanks anyway," I reply while pulling myself back up on the balance beam. I stand up and do a handstand. "What happened to your back," I hear Tasha ask, startling me. I lost my concentration and leaned toward the left. I fell off the beam and landed on my feet, but I didn't stick it and fell back.

"Excuse me," I ask confused as to what Tasha was referring to. "Your back, it's covered in scars. What happened," she asks. "Uhh… stuff," I reply, not wanting to tell her. She doesn't need to know. "More specific please," she pushes. "I… fell," I lie, my voice getting higher at the end. "Don't lie to me," she says while putting her hands on her hips. "I don't like to tell," I reply truthfully.

"Why didn't you just say so," she says with a small smile, "I don't mean to pry, but do the scars spell words?" "Yes," I reply simply while standing up. "Oh… So what's your favorite thing to do in gymnastics," she asks, suddenly changing topics. "Tumbling, floor stuff," I reply while once again getting on the balance beam.

"Can you show me," she asks with a smile. I sigh before running on the balance beam and dismounting with a front flip. I walk over to the corner of the area where floor routines are done. I get a running start, do a backflip into a cartwheel, a triple back handspring, into a double backflip with a twist. **(A/N it is possible, i've seen it done by a kid.)**

"And this is what you do when your alone," she asks while walking over to me. "Pretty much, I also read, practice martial arts, play video games, meditate, do random things on the computer," I trail off, deciding not to mention the whole 'accidental' hacking NASA thing. That's a story for another day. I hope that day never comes.

"You meditate," she asks with a small laugh. "Maybe," I reply. "We'll have to do yoga together sometime," she smiles. Right after I freely tell you I hacked NASA. I get teased enough and I don't go to school. "Do you mind if I watch you for awhile," she asks. "If you want," I reply while walking back over to the balance beams.

I pull myself up onto the beam and go into a handstand. I flip my feet over, doing a sort of slow handspring. I run a few steps and do an ariel. Followed by a cart wheel. I stop at the end and prepare to do the dismount i've been working on. I take a deep breathe and begin. Triple back handspring into a double backflip. I didn't fall, at first. I had to stick my foot out and ended up face-planting.

I pushed myself back up and decided on taking a break from the balance beams. I chalked up my hands, walked over to the uneven bars, and jumped on. I did a few flips before swinging up onto the higher bar I did a few flips and twists, but I lost my grip and fell straight on my back.

If you like falling on your stomach, back, face, butt, and side over and over, then gymnastics is the sport for you. I took a few deep breathes and sat up. I stumbled to my feet, not bothering to spring up.

I think i'm just gonna do some floor stuff. Today is just not my day. I stand in the corner and get ready. I decide to just wing it. I do flips, cartwheels, ariels, handsprings, and twists, changing direction occasionally. I'm in the air deciding whether to do a front or back flip. That's the last thought before the world went black.

Tasha's pov

Oh my goodness… Did Chase just knock himself out!? I run over to him and realize he's not responsive. I almost start shaking him, but ten I remember that could cause serious damage since he landed on his head. What do I do!? Um… Call Donald!

I reach into my pocket for my cell phone and dial his number. "Hey honey," comes my husband's voice. "Hey, um, I hate to interrupt your trip again, bit Chase might have just knocked himself out," I reply guiltily. I feel bad for bugging him. "What!? What happened," he asks frantically.

"He did a flip or something and landed straight on his head," I explain. "Okay um, et him on a bed or something, make sure his back is straight, and put a cold wet washcloth on his forehead. Don't hesitate to call me again if anything happens," he instructs. "Okay I won't, love you, bye," I reply. "Love you too," is all he says before hanging up.

I run over to the door and stick my head out in the hall, "Adam! Come here! Quick!," I shout. Adam comes running down the hall, concern on his face. "What's wrong," he asks, "Did they find a talking pig?"

"No, your brother knocked himself out and I need you to carry him up to his room," I explain. "Oh… Wait! What," he shouts. I walk into the room to an out-cold Chase, lying in the middle of the room. "Can you take him up to his room please," I ask. "Sure," he replies, before walking over and picking up his younger brother, bridal style.

He carries him out of the room and I follow. When we walk through the living room Bree sees us and nearly has a heart attack. She runs up to Adam and starts asking him a bunch of questions, abandoning her movie.

I decide to use this little bit of gained time to my advantage and run to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When I come back out I see that Bree already finished her little rant and that Adam's waiting for me.

When he sees me he turns and continues walking upstairs. We get up to Chase's room and Adam sets Chase down under the covers. I put the washcloth on Chase's head like my husband told me to and sit down on the end of his bed. Adam pulls up Chase's desk chair and sits on it backwards, next to Chase's head.

"Tasha, i'm worried about him," Adam says suddenly, breaking the silence, "I don't think he's been eating and sleeping enough." "Why do you think that," I ask. "'Cause he always says he's not hungry, even though he doesn't eat anything. Also he's thinner than usual. He stirs in his sleep or pretends to sleep a lot. He wakes up really early for no reason and he whimpers, cries, shakes, talks, and sometimes screams in his sleep," he explains.

I was shocked at how serious Adam sounded. Big, goofy, fun-loving Adam. "I can see why your concerned," I replied, still processing the information. "The last time he acted like this was when we got him back from Douglas," he says, breaking the silence once again.

"What are you talking about," I ask, confused. "You didn't know," Adam began, "Uh never mind. It wouldn't be right if I told you." I'm now even more confused then I was before.

I hear I noise and look down to see Chase whimpering in his sleep. Adam sprung into action, surprising me. He picked him up and began cradling him, how sweet. Chase stopped whimpering almost immediately and Adam set him back down.

"How'd you do that," I asked in awe. "It's a little trick I discovered when we were younger. It only works when I do it for some weird reason. Mr. Davenport thinks it has something to do with my heartbeat or something like that," he replied.

"Oh… Well i'll talk to your Father about the whole eating sleeping thing," I said while standing up, "I'm gonna go back downstairs, if Chase wakes up let me know and don't let him fall back asleep." "M'kay," was all I got in reply.

Adam's pov

I sat next to Chase and held his hand. I knew he would be fine, but I still didn't want to leave him alone. "Adee," came a small voice. I realized that he must have woken up. "Yes Chasey," I replied, letting him know he as my attention. "What happened? Why does my head hurt," he asked sleepily. "You did a flip wrong, hit your head, and knocked your self out," I replied quietly.

He just groaned and pulled the covers over his head. I pulled the covers back down to make sure he wasn't falling back asleep. "I'm gonna go tell Tasha your awake. Be right back, don't fall asleep," I told him while standing up.

I walked into the hall and decided to just tell Eddy. I walked over to one of his screens and tapped it. "What do you want," Eddy asked as he popped up on the screen. "Tell Tasha that Chase is awake," I instructed. I walked away before Eddy could make some snarky comment.

I walk back into Chase's room and see him dozing off. I run over to him and begin shaking him," Hey, stay with me buddy. Don't go to sleep yet." He just groans and tries slapping my hands away. A smile spreads across my face at his childish behavior.

Sometimes it's funny how Chase's behavior changes so drastically.

**A/N Chapter 15 everybody. Well I know I haven't been updating, but i've been very busy. It's really annoying Bye (Y)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating don't kill me. I've been busy with my x men evolution fic. I don't wanna brag, but it's pretty awesome. I have two readers. :P I have a lot of plans for this story. Pm me if you want spoilers. **

Chase's pov

I know that i'm being childish, but I don't care. Besides, i'll just blame it on my head injury. Tasha came in and checked to see if I had a concussion. I do, unfortunately. How does this keep happening to me? Adam hasn't left my room and that kinda makes me feel better. I would never admit that out loud. Adam's cell phone starts to vibrate and he goes out into the hall to take the call. I can tell he's mad about something and decide to listen in on the call.

I activate my super hearing and learn why it's called a 'splitting' headache. It literally feels like someone just tomahawk chopped my skull. I curl up into a ball and massage my temples, trying to relieve the pain in my head. I'm vaguely aware of Adam re-entering the room and sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong," he asks softly while rubbing my back, soothingly. I know that he's actually speaking quietly, but it sounds like he's screaming in my ear. I whimper slightly and cover my ears. "My head hurts, really bad," I whimper.

The bed shifts as he stands up and walks out of the room. He comes back about five minutes later and sets something down on the nightstand. I feel a tug on the blankets and loosen my grip. They fall away and i'm pulled into a sitting position. "I brought you some aspirin," a voice, which I recognize as Adam's, says. I slowly open my eyes and see Adam holding out two pills. I take the pills and place them at the back of my throat. Adam hands me a glass of water and I swallow the pills.

It's not until know that I finally realize that i'm sitting on Adam's lap. Normally I would find this awkward and embarrassing, but right now I don't care. I wait for Adam to set me back down on my bed, but he never does. Instead he stands up and begins walking around the room, carrying me bridal style. I give him a confused look, but he doesn't seem to notice. After awhile he looks down at me and explains, "I need an excuse not to go back down stairs. Leo wasn't so lucky though and is now stuck watching some chick flick and getting snacks for the girls," he sighs.

Well then, I guess this is gonna go on for awhile. We sit in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes and I wish it would have stayed that way. Sudden screams sound from down stairs, causing me to cry out in pain and cover my ears. The screams continue as my head throbs in pain. "Be right back," Adam whispers before setting me down on the bed. I barely manage a nod as I pull the covers towards me.

I listen as Adam runs down the hall and thumps down the stairs. I don't bother to listen to what anyone is saying. Instead I grab my pillow and scream into it. I hate to use foul language, but my head f*cking hurts! Adam comes back into the room and accidentally slams the door. "F*ck," I say loudly into my pillow as the sound echoes in my head. Apparently I need thicker pillows. Judging by how Adam spanked me with a book.

"Watch your mouth," he says sternly while yanking the pillow away from my face. I momentarily forgot how much Adam hates cursing. "Sorry," I say quietly. "Do it again and i'll wash your mouth out with soap," he threatens. Adam **really **hates cursing. I gulp and nod, knowing he's serious. He's done it to Leo. He literally held Leo down and put soap in his mouth. Tasha gave Adam five bucks. Bree has a picture on her phone.

"Where did you even learn swear words," he asks while sitting down next to me. _Douglas. _I just shrug, not wanting to speak. "That's not an answer Chase," he glares. I fidget uncomfortably under his stare, "the internet," I lie quietly. "You learned to swear from the internet. As in the internet in your brain," he specifies. I nod slowly, being careful not to give him any reason to think i'm lying. "When Mr. Davenport gets back i'm making him put blocks on your chip," he sighs, irritated. Jeez you use one swear word.

"Is there anything else on your chip that needs to be blocked," he asks. "Probably," I grin cheekily. "Like what," he questions. I fake a yawn and rub my eyes, "Well i'm gonna go to sleep. Get out," I say bluntly, trying to push him off the bed and failing miserably. "Like what," he repeats with more force. "I'd feel more comfortable sending it to your chip," I sigh, defeated."Okay" he sighs, sounding slightly irritated. I tap my temple and send him the web site. He gasps and turns red as the images enter his mind. "The stupid site keeps popping up and it's not fun having to see that first thing in he morning," I sigh, referring to the sight. "That's gonna be blocked," Adam replies, a horrified look on his face.

"It's like a digital version of those magazines Leo has in his room, in a box, under his bed," I lie innocently. I'm just gonna create a little entertainment and drama. "What!?," Adam shouts. I wince and instinctively cover my ears. "G'night Chasey," he grabs my head and kisses my temple, despite my protests. He jumps off the bed and runs over to the door.

"You better be asleep by the time I come back," he threatens while backing into the hall. He turns off the lights and closes the door. Why did I say that I was gonna go to sleep? It's like 8 o'clock. I hop off my bed and walk into the bathroom. I take quick shower, brush my teeth, and change into my pajamas. I open the cabinets under the sink and pull out a tube of scar cream.

I walk over to my closet and tap on Eddy's screen. Eddy's screen is in my closet because i'm not comfortable with the fact that Eddy could watch me change. "What do you need," he asks as he pops up on the screen. It's weird not having Eddy insult me. The other day I hacked into his software and reprogrammed him so he'll actually listen to me and be nicer. "Do you wanna help me get Leo in trouble," I ask while rocking back and forth on my heels. "I'm listening," he replies mischievously.

"If anyone asks Leo used to keep playboy magazines under his bed in an old shoe box," I say with a wink. "I like how you think," he smirks before fading away. I let out a small, somewhat demented, laugh and jump onto my bed. I open the tube of scar creme and squirt some into my hand. I rub the cream over the scars on my forearms.

Someone knocks on the door and opens it just a crack. "Your not asleep yet," Adam says as he steps into the room. "Nope," I reply cheerfully while popping the p. "You said you were going to sleep though," he says in an arrogant tone. "What are you doing," he asks while plopping down on the end of the bed. The action caused the bed to tip and me to fall forward into him. He picks up the tube of scar cream and examines it. "Scar cream," he reads in a questioning tone. I nod somewhat sheepishly.

"You use that stuff," he asks with a chuckle. I rip the tube out of his hand and give him a look, "It's not funny," I pout. He puts his hands up in a gesture of 'surrender.' "So… Does it actually work," he asks after a minute. "Well, it kinda just makes the scars fade a little bit. I used to use it a lot, but know I kinda just use it from time time. It's more of an emotional thing. You no the idea that I can make them go away," I explain, I realize what I just said and quickly add, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Adam's pov

Wow. Chase actually shared some pretty personal stuff with me. It's a miracle, he usually talks to Bree. I just nod in response as Chase plays with a loose thread on his sleeve. "How do you reach the scars on your back," I ask after a minute. "I can reach the scars on my shoulder and lower back, but I can't reach a lot of them," he explains while pulling his knees up to his chest. "Do you want help," I ask carefully, knowing how Chase gets. The only people that have actually seen the scars are Mr. Davenport, Douglas obviously, and Chase has probably seen them in a mirror.

"Sure," he replies quietly. He hands me the tube of scar cream and turns around so his back is facing me. He takes off his shirt and I nearly gasp at how thin he is. Jeez, I knew he was small for his age, but being that skinny can't be healthy. I turn my attention to his back and see it's covered in words. _Pathetic, weak, worthless, _and other words that are more 'colorful.' Well now I know where Chase learned swear words.

I begin tracing one of the words with my finger. "STOP," Chase shouts suddenly, causing me to jump a little bit. "Don't trace the words, please," he says quietly, sounding sort of desperate. "Okay," I reply quietly before squirting some of the scar cream into my hand. I rub the cream over all the scars and hand Chase his shirt. "Thanks," he says quietly while putting his shirt back on. He takes the tube of scar cream and puts it under the sink in his bathroom.

He comes back into the room and sits on his bed. An awkward silence falls over the room. "So," I say trying to start a conversation, "Read any good books lately."

"No," he replies bitterly, "Mr. Davenport took most of my books so he can make sure they're 'appropriate' and not 'too graphic' for my age." I let out a light laugh, earning a look from Chase.

"Aw… Is Chasey-wasey grumpy," I tease, "I know how to fix that." He looks confused, but I don't give him the time to figure out what I mean. I pin him to the bed and begin tickling him. He tries kicking me off and he almost does. Oh gosh, he is going to kill me for this later. Suddenly he lets out a pained squeak and tenses up for some reason. I back off to see what's wrong and realize my knee is oh… That's gotta hurt. I sit back and pull him up so he's sitting up. "Sorry buddy," I apologize. "It's okay," he replies in a high pitched voice.

Rain starts beating down on the roof and the sky lights up as a flash of lightning streaks through the sky. Chase gets up and closes the curtains. "Why'd you close the curtains," I ask, a confused look on my face. "The lightning bugs my eyes," he explains while sitting back down on the bed. That makes sense. A low rumble shakes the house and a clap of thunder booms. Chase quickly clamps his hands over his ears and pulls his knees up to his chest.

He bites his lip and pain and tears well up in his eyes. The thunder momentarily stops and he relaxes a little bit. "You alright," I ask, "Is there anything I can get you?" He seems to start thinking, but his thoughts are interrupted by another clap of thunder. This one twice as louder as the last. He recovers his ears and cries out in pain.

I instinctively pull him towards me to try and keep him from freaking out too much. "Is there anything we have to block out noise," I ask after the thunder dies down a little bit. "Um… There's sound proof headphones in a drawer in Mr. Davenport's bedroom," he says after a minute. "M'kay, i'll go get them," I say quickly before running out of the room.

I run down to Mr. Davenport's and Tasha's bedroom. The door was open so I walk straight on in and begin searching through the drawers. I find the headphones just as a voice sounds behind me, "Adam, what are you doing?" I turn around and see Tasha standing in the doorway. "My job," I reply quickly before bolting past her. Technically I didn't lie, i'm doing my job of being an older sibling. A scream sounds through the house and I start running a little bit faster. Why is Chase's room so far away? I burst into his room and run over to him. His ears are firmly clamped to his ears and it's extremely hard getting his hands away from his ears without hurting him.

Eventually, I manage to pry his hands from his ears and get the headphones on him. He lets out a sigh of relief and falls back. I fall onto the bed next to him, exhausted. It's getting late. Being a big brother is harder than it seems. I turn my head and see Chase drifting off to sleep. I close my eyes for a moment and before I know it i'm in dreamland.

_The next morning_

I wake up with a yawn and feel a weight on my chest. I look down and see that my little brother decided to use me as a pillow. He still has the headphones on from last night. He begins to stir and his eyes flutter open. Slowly, he reaches up and pulls the headphones off, his movements sluggish. He winces slightly as sound fills his head. It's obvious he isn't very aware of his surroundings. He blinks a few times and finally realizes what's going on around him. He sits up on the bed and looks down at me.

"G'morning," he yawns while stretching. "Good morning," I reply while sitting up, "Let's go get some breakfast." "Not hungry," he sighs while laying back down. Too bad, i'll make him eat something. "Are you sick," I ask while putting my hand to his forehead. "No…," he groans while slapping my hand away. "Then why aren't you eating," I snap. "I'll eat an apple," he snaps back. "Good, but you didn't answer my question," I reply, surprising myself with my parental tone. Oh no, I'm turning into Mr. Davenport!

I have to resist the urge to smile as Chase buries his face in his pillow and pulls the covers over his head. I let out a sigh and pick Chase up covers and all. He starts squirming, but I know he's not able to get out of my grip. I walk out of the room, down the hall, down stairs, past all the giggling girls and Leo, and into the kitchen. "Don't even think about putting me in the fridge, the freezer, the oven, the sink, any cabinets, and I won't fit in the microwave," Chase's muffled voice lists.

"Aw…, but where else am I suppose to put you," I groan, "You took away all my good ideas." I look over at the girls and Leo to see them all staring at there phones giggling at their phones, occasionally looking up at me and Chase. "It's 'Chase and I' Adam," Chase sighs. Wait a minute, did I say that out loud. Eh never mind. "What's so funny," I ask Bree as she walks over to the kitchen.

"Nothing," she says quickly, too quickly. Even for her and she has super speed. "What are you hiding," I ask suspiciously. "What? Nothing! I'm not hiding anything! Is that Chase," she rants. "Help me," Chase's muffled shouts come through the covers. I punch the blankets and the shouts stop. "Don't try and change the subject," I sneer, trying to take on a somewhat threatening stance and accidentally dropping Chase. Oops.

He groans while pushing the blankets off and stumbling to his feet. "Adam! What did I say about dropping Chase when he's hurt," Bree scolds. "Oh please he fine," I scoff, "Right buddy?" I pat Chase on the back as he tries regaining his balance causing him to faceplate. "Oops." He gives me a glare and just lays on he floor. "You gonna get back up," I ask after a minute of just staring at him. "Nope too tired," he says while popping the p. After a few more minutes of staring at him I lightly tap him with my foot, but he acts like nothing happened. "Maybe he's not fine," I say quickly while turning to face Bree.

"Ya think," she replies, sarcastically. She gives me a glare before trying to get Chase up. She practically has to pick Chase up. I just watch, an amused look on my face. she struggles for a few minutes before just picking Chase up bridal style. Chase is completely limp in her arms. "He's lost weight," Bree says with a frown. "I know," I sigh. "Is he asleep," I ask after a minute of observing Chase. "I think so," Bree replies, her voice dripping with confusion, "Why's he so tired?" Uh… I think for a minute about all the possible reasons Chase would be so tired.

"Maybe the aspirin made him tired," I say after a minute. "That's weird apron shouldn't make you tired," Bree says with a confused expression, "Let me see the pill bottle." I take the bottle of pills out of my pocket and hold it out to Bree. She takes the pill bottle and hands me Chase. She looks at the pill bottle and many expressions flash across her face to appoint where her expression is unreadable. Worry, anger, fear, concern, etc.

"How many of these pills did you give him," she asks after awhile, her voice emotionless. "Two," I answer simply. She slowly looks up at me, her eyes wide and her expression dark. "You gave him two pills! Adam! You just overdosed Chase! You gave him adult sleeping pills," she yells at me. I was a little surprised the girls on the couch didn't even glance at us. "Ugh… take Chase upstairs. Whenever he's awake make him drink lots of water," Bree sighs, after face-palming. I juggle Chase around in my arms a little bit as I grab a few bottles of water from the fridge before running upstairs.

I set Chase down on his bed and sit in his desk chair. Wakey wakey Chasey. I don't wanna be hear all day.

**Sorry it's short, but i'm busy with school starting. also I forgot to write this, but Billy under did knock him self out by landing on his head in the process of a flip. Review please. Bye(Y)**


	18. Chapter 17

A/N *Nervously peeks around corner* Okay before you kill me I just wanted to tell you the reason I haven't updated is I… "Got Nothing" Shut up Janie or i'll stab you again and send you back to Juve! Sorry 'bout that. That was one of my oc's. Anyway…Responses to your reviews

Unikitty: What do you mean by images? Oh no I can't handle tears. *Hands box of tissues and tub of ice cream* On second thought *takes back ice cream*

Fruit loops: Dramatic much? Thanx

Nemo: I swear all my readers are insane

Guest: Umm… Thanx… please don't break into my house and murder my family.

Dirtkid123: Oh no! A list! You must be serious!

tennisgirl77: You know the sad thing is you commented on Aug. 27 and i'm typing this on Oct. 12

Adam's pov

Chase groans and begins to stir. Finally! I've been waiting for like two hours. Who knew an over dose of sleeping pills would make you so sleepy. His eyes flutter open and he rolls over to face me. "What happened," he moans groggily. "I'll explain later," I say quickly.

"Right now you need to drink water," I sigh, remembering Bree's instructions. I grab his shoulder and pull him up so he's sitting up. He begins blinking rapidly and looking around the room. "Why does my system detect an overdose of sleep aid," he asks in a confused voice that practically screams 'I have no clue what's going on.' For once it's not me.

"Drink up," I nearly shout while shoving a water bottle in his hand. He shrugs and opens the bottle. He drinks half of it and sets it down on the nightstand. "Why am I so tired," he asks while leaning against the wall lazily. It's pretty clear he's still half asleep and very confused. "I'll explain later. First you need to drink some more water, and get some more sleep," I instruct while grabbing the half empty water bottle off the nightstand.

I put it back in his hand and he slowly drinks it. As soon as he finishes I shove another water bottle in his hand. He gives me a look, but drinks it anyway. When he finishes that one I give him another. "Okay, no more water," he groans after drinking the third one.

"Get some more sleep," I sigh. He lays back down and falls asleep almost instantly. Wow. For once he listens to me without complaining or making some sort of remark. I guess it's okay for me to go downstairs for a minute. I stand up and head down to the kitchen. Some of the girls giggle when I pass so I wink at them. Which in turn causes Bree to roll her eyes and pretend to puke.

I grab an orange and head back up to Chase's room. As I get closer to Chase's room I hear a screaming. I begin sprinting towards his room. When I get to his room I throw open the door. Nearly knocking it off it's hinges. I find Chase thrashing around in his sleep, shouting incoherent things.

In the blink of eye i'm by his side, trying to calm him down. Or at the very least keep him from hurting himself or falling out of bed or something. Before I can actually do anything he shoots up with small scream. I firmly grip his shoulders to hold him in place. I search his hazel eyes looking for who knows what. The only thing visible in his eyes is utter terror. Not exactly something an older sibling wants to see.

He closes his eyes and brings his hands to his head. "Ow," he moans while gripping his head. "What's wrong," I whisper. He doesn't answer. "Chasey," I whisper. His eyes briefly crack open before closing again. He tears out of my grip and scoots himself up against the wall. I kneel at the end of the bed and crawl towards him. His eyes crack open and he slowly lets go of his head. "Chasey," I try again.

A devilish smirk spreads across his face. Making my skin crawl as a shiver goes down my spine. He kicks his foot out, nailing me square in the jaw. I cry out in surprise more than pain. He leaps up from the bed and makes a mad dash for the door. I lunge at him, but he ducks and flips me. Why did we ever let him learn martial arts? I scramble to my feet as he sprints out the door. I begin thundering down the hall after him.

When we get to the stairs he jumps down the first flight. He grips the railing and swings under it. I charge down the stairs after him. What is going on? I thought Spike was deactivated. He turns to face me in a fighting position. I can't fight my little brother! Maybe I can just restrain him. He turns and looks at the window and a sadistic smile spreads across his face. Whatever he's thinking it can't be good.

He starts stumbling around and blinking rapidly while twitching ever so slightly. Suddenly he snaps his head up, fear in his eyes. "Adam, stop Spike! He's gonna jump out the wind," he's cut off by a low growl, but i'm able to tell what he was going to say. Spike's planning on jumping out the window! I lunge at him, but he side steps me.

Before I can stop him he charges towards the window. The glass shatters on contact and he begins plummeting downwards, shards of glass flying everywhere.

Chase's pov

**Commando App Deactivated**

The ground approaches at a speed far to fast for my liking. My mind's running a million miles a minute. At the last second I use my molecular kinesis to pull some tree branches under me. I hit them hard and continue to fall. the branches scrape wherever there's exposed skin and tear at my clothes. Eventually I stop on a branch, but it's short lived as a sharp cracking sound hits my ears.

The branch snaps and I plummet about twenty feet to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me as I come in contact with the solid ground. I cry out in pain as the heavy branch lands on my leg. On the bright side I don't think anything's broken, and i'm not dead.

I can here voices off in the distance, but they sound blurry kinda like their underwater. Now that I think about it, the sky looks kinda hazy. Faces hover over me. They seem familiar, but my vision's to blurry to really make out who they are. I hiss in pain as the branch is removed from my leg. I'm pulled to my feet and the world begins to spin.

"Chasey," a concerned voice says. "What," I groan. I get a sigh of relief in response. "I'm gonna pick you up now," the voice says. I nod in response and i'm lifted up. There's a gust of wind and stuff starts to get clearer. I'm on the couch, and Adam, Bree, and Leo are around me. Bree must have super sped us to the living room.

The adrenaline starts to wear off and I begin to feel pain a little more strongly. There's a dull ache in my leg, the scrapes I received while falling sting, and I have a few small shards of glass stuck in my arms.

"I'm home," Mr. Davenport shouts as he steps into the house, suitcase in tow. Wow, great timing. Note the sarcasm. Broken glass crunches under his feet and his gaze travels to the destroyed window. A small yelp escapes his throat when he sees it. He turns to look at us, anger evident in his eyes. The anger fades though when he sees the blood on my arms.

"Your home early," Leo says with a nervous smile. "What happened," Mr. Davenport shouts while dropping his suitcase and rushing over to us. "Heh. Heh. Heh. Funny story, really," I laugh nervously. Mr. Davenport doesn't seem amused. "So I kinda might of jumped out the window," I bite my lip nervously. "Kinda," he shouts. "Well look on the bright side. I'm… not dead," I smile. He gives me a look and I automatically shut up, the smile leaving my face.

"Let's get you down to the lab," he sighs tiredly. To my surprise, he picks me up and begins carrying me down to the lab. "Told you he was still his favorite," I hear Leo whisper arrogantly. Great, this again.

At least they didn't start mocking me by calling me 'Daddy's little genius'… again. Adam always makes sure to put emphasis on the 'little' part. "Yep, he always has been, and always will be Daddy's LITTLE genius," I here Adam snicker. There it is.

Oh hey, we're in the lab. How did I miss that? Mr. Davenport sets me down on the cyber desk and grabs the first aid kit. He pulls out some tweezers and takes one of my arms. Slowly, he begins taking out the small shards of glass. I bite my lip and begin going over random equations in my head to distract myself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That's the last of the glass," Mr. Davenport sighs, "Any other injuries other than the scrapes you got?" "Um… A tree branch sort of landed on my right leg," I tell him nervously. He lets out a breathe of air and walks off to some corner of the lab. He comes back a minute later with one of his inventions.

Slowly, he takes my right leg and straightens it out. I hiss in pain at the movement. He takes the invention and scans my leg. After a minute the machine beeps and he looks at it. "Nothing's broken. You'll probably just wanna put some ice on that. You, young man, are extremely lucky," he let's out a relieved sigh while putting some stuff away.

"Not lucky enough though. If you were more seriously injured I probably wold have just let you off with a warning, but since your fine I get to punish you without feeling guilty," he laughs.

"I didn't get to explain my half of the story though," I smirk. "Ugh… Fine," he groans while sitting in his desk chair. "I was in Commando Mode when I jumped out the window," I sigh. "Chase Maria Davenport, don't lie to me! I know for a fact that I deactivated Spike," Mr. Davenport shouts angrily while sharply standing up. "It's true though. The words 'Commando App Deactivated' flashed in my vision in red letter like always. You can even ask Adam. He'll tell you I was in Commando mode. He has the bruises to prove it," I shout back.

"Fine, get in your capsule and i'll check," he sighs. I hop down from the cyber desk and walk over to my capsule, limping slightly. I stand in my capsule as flashes of multicolored light reflect off the walls. The door opens and I step out. "Apparently, Spike reactivated do to a virus. Which your bionic system warned you of several times. I got rid of the virus. Your welcome. Spike's back though," he seethes. "I never got any warnings," I say in a confused tone, voicing my thoughts.

"A yeah you did. I have proof. Your grounded until further notice," he shouts as he storms past me. I fearfully flinch away as he passes, but he doesn't seem to notice. An enraged shriek fills the room. I look around for the source. Finally, I find it. Eddy's monitor shows a live stream of the living room. A blur shoots across the screen, and before I can blink twice a very unhappy Bree stops in front of me.

"Hey Bree," I begin nervously. She glares at me coldly. "Shut up," she snaps. "I can't believe you! Because of you I got kicked off the cheerleading squad and will forever be known as the girl with the freak of a brother," she seethes. "I hate you," she screams before promptly slapping me across the face.

Wow, Bree may have punched me in the arm or something like that, but she's never slapped me across the face. Or said she hates me, and meant it. She super speeds away just as Adam rushes into the room. I walk past him towards the lift without bothering to acknowledge him in any way, as I swallow the lump in my throat.

Adam's pov

Okay, no point in trying to talk to Chase. It's pretty obvious he's decided to shut himself off from the world for who knows how long. Bree's probably half way to whatever foreign country she decided to run off to this time. So looks like Mr. Davenport's the best option right now.

If that doesn't work i'll just have Tasha make cookies for everyone. And if it does work i'll have Tasha make cookies to celebrate. Either way cookies are involved in the situation. Therefor the situation is good since anything with cookies in it can't be bad. Well except or raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies. Deceiving raisin cookies are the reason I can't trust anymore.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Where's Davenport? I begin walking in the general direction he went in. "Oh Mr. Davenport," I call. "What," comes the gruff response from one of Mr. Davenport's offices.

I throw open the door without bothering to knock. "I need to speak with you," I smile. He sighs and sets the papers he was looking at aside, "Make it quick Adam, i'm very busy." "What are you busy with," I ask while rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "You'll find out later," he sighs, "Now what did you want?"

Oh yeah that. "Why have you been so mean lately," I ask bluntly. He gives me an odd look before finding his voice. "What do you mean," he asks in a confused tone. "Well for starters _Chase _is scared of you," I sigh. "What? That's ridiculous, Adam. Why would you even say that," he asks in a shocked tone. "Oh come on. Even I noticed it. Do you ever really pay attention to the way Chase acts around you." I ask while crossing my arms.

"Well um… he acts… fine," he tries weakly. I shake my head at his response. "He's nervous, unsure of himself, like if he doesn't say the right thing he'll be beaten senseless. Did you even pay attention to the way he flinched away when you passed him," I ask with a small smirk. I'm probably being a little harsh, but i'm not gonna be 'Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows' when it comes to defending a younger sibling.

"Adam, that's crazy talk. Chase knows that I would never harm him," he sighs. "Hm… I wonder if Chase was warned of the virus ahead of time, but was just to scared to tell you," I pretend to think out loud while looking up at the ceiling. "I think i'll go ask him," I say with a fake, sweet smile, and with that I turn on my heels and walk out of the room. Well that 'ought to haunt his conscience for awhile.

Now off to find Chase and 'casually' mention to Tasha that she should make cookies.

A/N So what did you think? I'll admit Adam was being a bit ooc at the end there, but whatever. Sorry it's kind of short. I'll try and update soon. I have a lot planned for this story. As I was proofreading the window scene thing in my head I was just like 'I believe I can fly.' Another thing, this may seem kind of weird, but in my head I constantly refer to Chase as 'Daddy's little Genius' or 'Daddy's little scientist'… Don't judge me! It's my head! I can do whatever I want up there! Don't get me wrng I love Chase/Davenport bonding, but for right know i'm trying to destroy Mr. Dave… uh I mean… so did you like it? Phew that was close. So anyway… R and R. Make sure to let me know how much you hate Mr. Davenport. (Y) *teleports*


End file.
